The Trickster
by NerdonPrivetDrive-221b-TARDIS
Summary: Topeka. Big city filled with lights and drama like any other.But Topeka was also filled with horrific crime rates. But as melodramatic it may seem, there was one beacon of light. One single light that illuminated the streets of each dark alley. His name was the Trickster, this is the story of the Tricksters rise and fall. (Superhero!Gabriel, cop!Sam AU eventual Sabriel destiel ))
1. Chapter 1

Topeka, Kansas. Big city filled with lights and drama like any other. But something that Topeka was filled with was its horrific crime rates. Each year ascended the next and the police force wasn't holding the bastards down. But as mellow dramatic it may seem, there was one beckon of light. A single light illuminated the streets and every dark and violated alley. His name was the Trickster and this is the story of his rise and fall.

Gabriel Milton was well aware that he wasn't special. He wasn't beautiful like the models that seem to mold the definition of beauty (no matter how ridiculous). He wasn't an Einstein though his pranks were something of Weasley standard if he did say so himself. But what he was was something much more. He never saw that though.

He was a soldier, one who had seen his friend's mutilated corpses rot before his eyes. He was a survivor. He was a man coming home to an empty house and who for once in his life saw the glass half empty. Gabriel returned from the world scarred but not broken, not completely at least. He just needed time or a new hobby, or both. Maybe then, he would be able to look at the scars that danced along his chest without cringing. Maybe then he wouldn't jump at loud noises or be constantly looking over his shoulder as if to check that a foe wasn't waiting to stab him in the back. He didn't share his story with anyone, not even his family. He told them that he was put out on honorary discharge instead of the truth, the truth that he had been a prisoner of the war on terror for five months. He didn't want pity or to be babied. He wanted people to see himself not a bundle of broken parts. He returned to Topeka as soon as he was declared healthy enough to go home, keeping his secret with him.

He was living on the family estate though his family was long gone, split up and moved on. All because of arguments and rising tension, that left everyone on bad terms. Gabriel, himself, was always good at staying out of the way when things got complicated. He couldn't pick a side, he was too young and he didn't want to. Who was he going to side with? Luci, the brother, Luci, the one who taught him how to be himself or, Micheal, the one who protected him? One of his biggest regrets was being too much of a coward to stop them from tearing their family apart and ran away to the army.

His parents and Michael were in New York and of course, they called as soon as Gabriel was sent back to the states. They even offered to take him in but Gabriel decided that he wanted to go home, his real home. He didn't talk to Michael. Lucifer and Micheal raised him more than his parents did and his brothers fought like an old married couple as well. Gabriel remembers nights when he would run outside just so he wouldn't have to hear their arguments. He had heard that his brother, Lucifer, was causing chaos in Los Angeles but besides that he hadn't heard a pep. Raphael is in Chicago, caring about his business and leaving his family in the dust. It was funny how you could know people for their entire lives and they still don't give two shits about you.

The only family member who seemed to actually care was Castiel, his cousin. But then again Gabriel practically raised the kid even though they are complete opposites of each other. Castiel was a few years younger than himself with messy black hair and blue eyes. He was a curious kid from the start, who tended to stare at things for too long and miss pop culture references. So in other words Castiel is a blitz, but don't tell him that because he doesn't even know what that means. But hey, he's family. More importantly he's the only one who came for him. Cassie picked Gabriel up from the airport and drove him home though he had to rush to his shift at the library so they didn't have time to chat.

Gabriel waved to Cassie as he drove out of the parking lot of the estate toward work. The estate hadn't changed. Grande, made with white marble, and had rows upon rows of classic windows. There was an arch way above the front door. The wooden doors were twice his size and carved to perfection. He wanted to see the beauty of the estate, he wanted to see it so badly but instead he just saw a house plagued by the ghosts of the past. These ghosts were taking form and dancing throughout the estate, recreating the scenes of his memories.

To the right of the garden, there was an allusion of a tween version of himself and high school Lucifer. The young boys had a large tool box before them and a look that screamed of maliciousness. They were giggling like the school boys that they were. He remembered moments like these clearly, moments when he and his brother would bond and laugh together. Those days were long gone.

To the left in the green room, there was Michael and himself. Michael was older than himself about ten years old meanwhile Gabriel was less than five in this allusion. The two figures of the image are bowing their heads as they observed a beautiful flower within the eldest arms. Michael and he shared an odd relationship, it didn't possess the affection of his and Lucifer's but there was something comfortable about it. Free, easy. But it wasn't the same anymore.

He then noticed out of the corner of his eye, the garden bench that he and Raphael used to sit on together and the memory took form. Gabriel was nine years old in this memory while Raphael was twelve. Raphael was reading to him some fiction novel, which gripped his interest. His younger self was leaning against his brother, smiling and mouthing every word. His relationship with Raphael wasn't friendship but a mix of admiration and companionship. It was all they needed but now such a bond has unraveled over the years and the miles.

He entered the house, with a soft smile on his lips as he looked about it. It was in the same state as it was left, thanks to the house keeper and her husband. He set his bags down at the door. "Honey, I'm home." he called to the silence. His smile faltered. He closed the door behind him, half hoping that the ghosts would disappear. He grabbed his bags and went toward his bedroom. He opened it.

God, how long had it been? Five years? More? His parents hadn't touched anything from the looks of it. Doctor Who posters still hung on the walls alongside comics and not to mention some "Mature" ones. Covered with post-it's where necessary, of course! His soldier demeanor seemed to have crumbled down within that second because he found himself content. For the first time since he had left the hell, he was content. A rush of youth kicked in and he smiled. He tossed the duffle down on the bed and ran about his room, looking at everything and anything. He allowed for the memories to take form and put on a small play of his life. Memories of; long nights writing, jamming out, laughing, awkward moments of teenage sexual adventures, dreams, and daydreaming. It's interesting how the room of a boy could richen in love when he returns home a man. This was what he needed, he decided.

He spent the night with his reading glasses on, a hot RAMAN noodle in his left hand and papers in the right as he shuffled through everything in his room. He had forgotten what it was like to smile, to have fun, to be honestly happy. But there was still something missing. There always has to be something missing. He didn't let it shake him too much though. Returning from war was all about recovery and that's what he was going to do.

Gabriel showered and changed into a simple white shirt and white pants. Gabriel was in the kitchen, making some tea, he may not be British but he did have good taste after all. When a women's cry disturbed the peace of the evening, Gabriel dropped his mug and ran to the door. He followed the cry to a darken alley within a jogs radius of the house. His eyes fell on a pair. One was a struggling girl, who tried to get away from the larger man. The other was attempting to pin her down while tearing at her clothing. Gabriel's eyes narrowed as he dashed forward, swiftly pulling the man off of the woman. The man glared and sprang toward him. Gabriel jumped up, catching an apartment's fire escape ladder and kicking the man in the face, sending him falling back against the alley wall.

"Run!" he shouted to the girl who obeyed and dashed off, clutching at her torn clothes. The man growled and was obviously ticked off. Oh and let's not forget that the man was about twice Gabriel's size but that was a disadvantage. The larger the mass, the slower reaction rate. Yes, a year of physics and that was what he remembered. The man punched Gabriel, which sent Gabriel falling back with blood dripping down his nose. Gabriel returned the assault but utilized a different weapon, his legs. He sent a sharp stomp to the giant's foot, sending him back and losing his offensive position. Gabriel took his chance, sending another kick straight to the beasts face. The kick was a success and sent the giant colliding with the bricks of the apartment building. Gabriel dashed forward, grabbed the monsters by the collar with his right fist ready to give the man a well deserved punch. The man attempted to push Gabriel back but failed, receiving a punch instead. Now that they were in the light, Gabriel could see the man. He was tall, blonde haired but his eyes were black like coal. The man was of a muscular built but obviously lacked training unlike Gabriel. As the man shifted his body in response, Gabriel heard the familiar sound of pills being shaken in their container. He searched the man and swiftly found the drugs.

"Did you use these? On that girl?" there was a pause. "Answer me." he slammed the beasts head back against the wall.

"Yes. I did. I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to. I'm drunk, sir. Let me go, sir." The beast pleaded.

"Shut up." he demanded and the man fell silent. Gabriel glanced at the drugs and added.

"What kind of drugs are these? Answer Now."

"Ruffies." The man replied with trembling hands as he saw his life flash before his eyes meanwhile Gabriel's eyes only narrowed.

"Take one."

"What?"

"Are you stupid? I said take one."

"Why?"

"I'm a fan of irony. Now take it." Gabriel's tone was horrifying; he didn't have to raise his voice for it to become lethal. In fact if anything, the volume of his voice decreased but there was something behind it that could scare any man. It possessed a power that made it obvious to the hideous beast that this man had killed before and wouldn't be ashamed of doing it again. The monster took the drugs and looked at the man with frightful eyes. Gabriel held onto the larger monster until the drugs took control. Once he—it went weak in his hold, he used the opportunity to go and grab rope. He tied the man up to a telephone pole and then heard police sirens blaring. His eyes widened, he swiftly rubbed the pill bottle clean and then set it to the side of the man before running to the house. He didn't say a word until he locked the door inside. A smile erupted on his face. He had actually done that?! It was a real thing! He had helped a girl and maybe some other girls too. The empty void inside his chest then closed just the slightest. That was it. That was what he needed! To help people! That would fix everything!


	2. Chapter 2

Topeka, Kansas. Big city filled with lights and drama like any other. But something that Topeka was filled with but wasn't known for was its horrific crime rates. Each year ascended the next and the police force wasn't holding the bastards down. But as melodramatic it may seem, there was one beacon of light. One single light that illuminated the streets of each dark and violated alley. His name was the Trickster and this is the story of the Tricksters rise and fall.

_The hot sun is beating down on my back, I pant as I wipe the sweat off my brow. I am surrounded by ten other men and five women. All dressed in the proper attire, tan war suits, armed with AK-49s. Their names were Inias, Rachel, Uriel, Anna, Zachariah, Virgil, Balthazar, Samandriel, Adnachiel, Liwet, Nathaniel, Elijah, Dina, Sammael, Jamaerah. Their stories implanted in my brain. We were a family, brothers and sisters fighting for liberty. To be honest though most of us were running from the beasts that resided in the states. _

_ "What's the plan, Gabriel?" The youngest asks. His name is Samandriel. He has light brown hair and dark green eyes. The kid is only twenty two. He is one of those adorable kids, who can find the best qualities of people and magnify them. The kid is an idyllic image of reverence. He joined the army when he was 18 when his parents abandoned him. The kid still says that they just couldn't take care of him any longer. Sometimes I wonder if that was how he actually felt or if that's what he told himself to help him sleep at night or whenever the shift allowed. He rose to the top of his class as his passion for the military grew over time. Now here he was four years later, at the center of the fight. I wonder if he was proud of himself or happy about where he was but I never ask. We're in war time and have no time for stupid questions._

_ "Listen up. We're heading toward the focal point of the fighting. I know that we haven't seen much action lately but that is going to change a lot, like final boss of a video game change. As you've heard, Base 207, has been put under the terrorist control and we are the relief program. There are 150 American troops held in that Base. We are simply the badass first responders. We will receive aid before the raid as we approach. Everyone on top behavior and once we do a bang up job, beers on me at the home base." I smiled as everyone's face brightened at the mention of alcohol. We all cheered and laughed. Not even a war with its unexpected dangers could dampen the spirits of the group. _

_ "Alright. Shut up, you dorks. We leave at sunrise so get to sleep." I try to sound serious but that was far too out of character. The laughs die and everyone clears out, leaving me hunched over the wiggly desk that dances as I try to write on the plans. My eyes focus on the paper intently as though the minute I looked away, it would spring to life and stab me. _

_ "Look at it like that for any longer and it'll spring to life and shag you." A familiar British voice calls from my left. I glance up and smile at my best friend, Balthazar. He is taller than me (but then again that wasn't a challenge) with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes alongside an attitude that screamed "fuck you, I do what I want." Balthazar and I enrolled into the military academy together and had spent the last five years together. Balthazar is more of a brother to me than my actual brothers. _

_ "Well at least I don't force myself upon inanimate objects like a certain British twit I know." I tease back, reminding Balthazar of the time when they had both got pissed as drunk and Balth started making out with a toaster. Oh the blackmail material. _

_ "OI! That was one time!" We break out laughing. Our laughs calm down and eventually melt into a comfortable silence. Balth then sits down beside me. _

_ "I'm proud of you, Gabe, look at you! Our knight in shining armor. I could kiss you." Balth fake swoons as I roll my eyes. _

_ "Well we can't all be Rapunzel, Balth. Some of us need to be the dashing hero." I dramatically run a hand through my hair while striking a pose. _

_ "What are you two? And your hair is longer than mine." Balth points out. _

_ "You're still Rapunzel and I refuse to believe otherwise." I tease. _

_ "So tomorrow is a big day. Think we can do it?" I turn to him. _

_ "Of course, we're getting help before and we've been in these situations before." _

_ "I know but we don't have a specific number of how many we are going against. What if we get out numbered? We're fucked." _

_ "Balth, trust me. We will be fine, okay? I promise." I give him a reassuring smile and he returns a small one in exchange. _

_ "You know best. Alright, Gabe, I'm sure that we will be fine. It's just the nerves; you know how they act up sometimes." _

_ "Yeah, Balth, I get it. Go eat and then sleep." Balthazar nods. _

_ "See you bright and early, Gabe," _

_ "Night, Balth," I say as he leaves. I go to bed shortly after, asleep by the time my head hits the pillow. _

_Hours later, I blink awake to find the sun beating down on my tent like always. The morning is a haze, a blur of moving figures that scramble from place to place. Within a half an hour, we were heading toward our mission. _

_ We had been moving for an hour or so until the fatal medley of bullets sent our world into panic. My head whips around to see an advancing team of terrorist, firing at us. "Shoot!" I call to my team, turning to face __them. I glance around for a way to escape but every possibility is quickly stricken out with the presence of another oncoming force. We had faced sticky situations before but never like this, there were too many. Where was the damn aid? They were supposed to be here by now. We continue shooting though. The deadly symphony of bullets exploding through the air ways. Time freezes as I look to my team. Each of their faces conveying the same terrified look that beg a absent God for mercy. "We're going to be okay. I promise." I assure them with a smile that seemed to have crakes of panic because it too conveyed Gabriel's hidden fear. A massive BANG erupted into the air. We are tossed off of our feet like paper in a strong wind. Our eyes all begin to fall shut as darkness himself reaches out to us before taking hold._

_ I feel a grating pain against my back and groggily awaken. My eyes meet the sun and cringe, squinting as they try to adjust under its powerful rays. My legs were not moving on their own instead they were being grabbed onto and tugged. My eyes leave the rays of the sun to find a pair of soulless black eyes, glaring at me. I struggle against the hands that clutch onto my legs and shout. "Let go of me! BALTH! SAM! RACHEL! INIAS!" I shout as I struggle to get free. A cloth is then forced under my nose and darkness meets me once more._

_ Waking up is always a difficult task but it is made easy when you awake to water as cold as the Arctic being dumped over your head. I gasp like a fish out of water and struggle against the ropes that keep me bounded to the chair. I blink the water from my arms and observe the room that must be my prison. The room is dark aside from a single beam of light, which shone on me alone. The world is spinning around me too fast for me to comprehend, making my stomach whorl and making me groan and shut my eyes as I silently command the world to obey to the laws of psychics. The world slowly obeys and when it does, I open my eyes._

_ "Hello Commander Milton." A deep voice echoes a familiar cold voice. Who owned that voice? Gabriel recognized it but was unable to point it out. The voice comes from the left corner of the room, wearing the darkness like an invisibility cloak. _

_ "Who the fuck are you? Where are they?" the man chuckles and I struggle against the ropes, the friction causes me to cringe in pain. _

_ "I am no one but to you, I'm everyone. I'm your worst nightmare. Your friends are merely next door. You'll see them soon." I could picture the man's smirk being as wide as a Cheshire cats. _

_ "Listen to me, you hurt any of them and you'll regret it. I will kill you all." I glared and my voice becoming my weapon with its ability to turn fatal without raising its volume. I had __learned from my father the best way to send fear down an enemies spin and that is by intimidating them through small gestures. I continue to struggle until I feel a short cut of the rope, knowing that it is my only hope, I freeze and stop struggling, and turn my attention to the man whose face I couldn't see. The man laughs again and waves at me as a child would to their dear friend. _

_ "See you soon, my bonne amie." the door slides open, a column of light sneaks in and reminds me of the sun, which had been stolen away from me. As soon as I hear the sound of metal clinking shut, I rub my wrists against each other. I bite down on my lip to ignore the pain due to the friction. I feel as though the stupid ropes would never let loose until suddenly I feel cold, free air brushing against my wrists and hear the soft thud of ropes landing the floor._

_I smirk. "Take that bastard ass." I chuckle__ to myself. I then stand, noticing that my war coat had been removed, leaving me in a white tank top and my pants. My smile drops as I reach down to my pocket to find it empty; missing the pistol I hid there. I go to the door, press my ear against it to hear sweet silence. There was no one outside. I kneel in front of the door; my eyes scanning the room for something useful until they land on a pair of rods. I grab them, twiddling them in my hands as I observed them; they should fit through the door slot. I slide them into the door slot, I began working with them in hopes of defeating this demon of a door. The joyous click of the door being unlocked sends a smile to my face. "Look whose on top this time?" I chuckle to __myself. I crack the door open, gather the rods, rise to my feet, and exit the room. I glance over my shoulder, trying to ignore the whispers in my head of "it's too easy" and "Isn't this fishy?". I need to find my team, that's all that matters, I remind myself. A fire builds up in the pit of my stomach, reminding me of how much of my life they had become in the last 5 years. They make me laugh, frown, pout and shout but most importantly, they make me a better me. You know those chocolates that have those nuts in the center that hold everything together? As crazy as it may sound, they are my nut at the center. They are my center and it's stupid that I haven't realized that until now. I needed them in the way that I hope they need me. _

_ I take the rods and slowly go down the hallway, pressing my ear to every door to try and hear any sound. I was about halfway__ down the hall when I hear it, a low groan of pain. It was coming from the door to my left; I kneel down in front of it and use my rods to fidget with it until I hear the click of the lock undoing. I pause. Anything could be behind this door. I could only hope that it would lead me to my family, my real one at least. I take a deep breath, swallowing my anxieties and push the door open. The room is disguised with darkness; I can't make out any shadows at all. Just black and never ending darkness. I take a step forward then another until I was deep into the room._

_The door is flown shut behind me. I turn back with the rods raised as a defense weapon to find nothing. I take a step forward and feel my foot stepping on something. The lights suddenly flash on and I look down to solve the riddle of what I was stepping on but I didn't expect such a horror. My eyes widen and my jaw drops. _

_There below me lays Samandriel, his blank eyes staring right at me. His chest was covered in blood, with a serious blow to the head as well. The chest wound was so deep that I could- God, I could see his organs from where I was standing. I look around with fearful eyes and all I see is one primary color. All around me is red, red, red, red. The blood perfumes the air and paints the walls and floorboards. I scan each of their face and see the bitter end of their stories that I had grown to love; Inias, Rachel, Uriel, Anna, Zachariah, Virgil, Adnachiel, Liwet, Nathaniel, Elijah, Dina, Sammael, Jamaerah. Each new death worse than the last. My nostrils find themselves disgusted by the smell of new death, my stomach finds itself sick as I cover my mouth my hands. But then I hear it, a soft breath. I scramble to the barely noticeable breath. There hidden beneath Nathaniel and Elijah, laid Balthazar. He clutches his stomach, which was a river of red that would surely lead him to death. He smiles up as me as though there was no one he would rather see. I feel to my knees, my final strength losing itself at the horrible sight of my good friend._

_ "Balth, no, no, no. Not you too." I shake my head and whisper, feeling the tears start to escape. I wrap my arms around him with his head in my lap and my hand applying pressure on the wound. _

_ "About time you showed up. You always were bad with the time." he chuckled and then coughed so harshly that blood trickles down his mouth. I wipe it away. _

_ "You're not going anywhere, Balth. Got me? Do you understand you british cock?" I whisper harshly to him. _

_ "G-Gabriel, you're the best friend a man could ask for." he whispers and I shake my head._

_ "Balth, there's no time for goodbyes okay? You're not going anywhere." Balth struggles for breath and his heart beat begins to slow down._

_ "__Let me finish, I'm so sorry that we won't be able to go sky diving together or be each other's best mans. I'm sorry but I want you to know that I wouldn't change a thing. I didn't realize that until now. You're my brother and I'm yours. We're-we're brothers okay?" he reaches for my hand and I take it. _

_ "__Of course we are, Balth. God- I owe you so much. I owe you so fucking much and I'd do anything for this not to be happening."_

_ "Gabriel?" _

_ "Yeah?" The tears started streaming down my face like rivers. _

_"I'm scared. I am really fucking scared. D-Don't let me go alone." _

" _Never, I'll be here until the end and beyond that." _

"_Really?" _

"_Now have I ever lied to you, Balth?" _

"_Yes." _

"_Well this will be a first then." _

"_A first and a last then." Balthazar smiled softly. _

_I gingerly stroke his hair as I hold onto him. I tell Balthazar a story that revolves purely around him, telling Balthazar everything __good that he should know before he goes. Gabriel's eyes never left Balthazar. The time slips away like sand sliding off of one's fingertips, I don't know whether it's minutes or hours but eventually Balthazars eyes no longer need to blink nor do his lungs require to breath. Through my tears, I check his pulse to find that he is gone. Death has taken the last one captive. When would he come for me? I gingerly rise, shutting Balthazars eyes and moving his body so he is neatly laid in the center of the room. I did the same to each one of them. When I was done, I went to the door and reach for the doorknob but turn before I grasp it. I look at their bodies, longing for them to sit up and smile at me all the while knowing that they will never move again._

_ "I'm so sorry, I've failed you all. Be somewhere better, be happy for me okay? Because you deserve everything good that me and this fucked up world couldn't give you." I rub my eyes with my sleeve before turning the doorknob to find it locked. I go to bend down in front of it when a mad laughter engulfs the room. I turn around and my eyes meet a speaker implanted to the corner of the room. The speaker mocks me and laughs at them, it mocks their deaths. A rage unlike any other engulfed me as I went to the speaker, shouting into it. _

_ "__LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE?! IM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" The laughter only continues until the rage consumes me and convinces me to pull the speaker down from its home and rip it out of the wall. The door remains locked no matter what tool I find. For hours, I am left there. Looking at the bodies, watching them rot and looking at the blood, watching it dry. The guilt rises higher and higher like the current but this time, it is too strong to ignore. I can't sleep because they plagued my mind. I just sit against the wall, trying to stare at the one across from me but my sight of vision was blocked by the bodies of my center. My friends for the past five years were now nothing more than decomposing meat. The center has crumpled into pieces that I can't fix. Madness reaches to me like a mother to its child, urging for me to embrace it. The world spins, colors mix, their deaths filling up every container of my mind. My body trembles and shakes. I feel sick though have no urge to vomit and get rid of the bile in my throat. No, I want it to sit there. I want to feel it all and then when it becomes difficult to breathe without being confronted with the vile disgusting feeling. I then think that I will take that steel rod and plunge it into my own chest. But someone disrupts my plans, the same person that stole everything else. They swing open the metal door and look down at me with their soulless black eyes that understood me. Those soulless black eyes see the monster within me, he sees it and he smirked before snapping his fingers and having his men drag me to my new chambers. _

Gabriel jumped awake with a start, panting. His breaths calmed but then he hid his face in his hands and fell mute. This is one of those times when he couldn't say "It was only a dream" because it was a terrible memory. A knocking on the door and a voice interrupted his distress and he wasn't sure whether or not to be thankful.

"Hello, Mr. Novack. It's Sam Winchester with the Topeka police. Would you please come out here? We have a few questions for you." The voice called to him. Gabriel looked up, wiped at his eyes, took deep breaths and rose to his feet. He threw on his pants and went toward the door, hoping that whatever was so important would be done with soon so he could go back to mourning. He didn't know what beautiful disaster waited for him outside of his front door.


	3. Chapter 3

Topeka, Kansas. Big city filled with lights and drama like any other. But something that Topeka was filled with but wasn't known for was its horrific crime rates. Each year ascended the next and the police force wasn't holding the bastards down. But as melodramatic it may seem, there was one beacon of light. One single light that illuminated the streets of each dark and violated alley. His name was the Trickster and this is the story of the Tricksters rise and fall.

Sam Winchester liked his job though he didn't love it. It was better than most jobs out there and paid well so who was he to complain? So what if he wasn't a lawyer? He had Dean, Bobby, a roof over his head. It was all he needed though he wanted something more.

He woke up to the obnoxious Asia song "Heat of the Moment" and sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. It couldn't be morning already, he thought to himself. He had spent all night gathering information on the latest case which was filled with so many holes that it resembled Swiss cheese in the eyes of the department. He reluctantly got up and got ready for work. After a shower and stuffing his face with a protein bar, Sam began walking to work. He usually drove but today was the first nice day of spring and why waste something as precious as gas when you can walk? That day was beautiful, the sun was out and the city was pulsing with life. Life so unique that it couldn't be replicated anywhere else in the world. In these tiny seconds, Sam couldn't help but think of the city as an individual organism that is simply built up of people who serve as the cities cells. His brother would kick his ass for having such poetic and "girly" thoughts so Sam tried his best to ignore them. The spring air brushed through his air softly and the warmth of the sun shone down on him as he continued to walk to the station. Everything seemed right, today felt like it was going to be an amazing day though he didn't know why. Perhaps today would be, hold your gasp, good day. He walked through the bustling city, towering over everyone else by a good foot on average.

At 8:50, Sam walked into the station surprised that he was capable of being early. "'Morning everyone." Sam greeted his co workers as he headed toward the station

Locker room, only to be flagged down by his brother, Dean. The Winchesters were blessed with beauty from birth and like fine wine, their beauty ripened as they grew older. Dean was no exception. Dean's face was covered with freckles and he had jade eyes, which were more prominent than Sam's green with its hazel edges. Dean was a good for inches smaller than Sam despite being the baby brother of the pair but then again everyone was small when compared to Sam. Dean was a muscular man but less so in comparison to Sam, who seemed to live in the gym. Despite his cocky attitude, he was the best brother that anyone could ask for. He was always there for Sam and Sam would always be there for him. Their motto was that "family sticks together until the end".

"Hey Sammy. Explain to Chuck that Star Trek is completely superior to Star Wars." Dean glanced at Sam before turning his gaze back to the man in the cubicle, which he was standing in the doorway of. The man in the cubicle was short with curly brown hair, scruff on his chin, blue eyes and wearing a hideous sweater that clearly hadn't been washed. His name was Chuck, I know, that was extremely anti-climatic. Chuck shook his head, disagreeing with Dean's statement entirely.

"No, you're wrong. Maybe I understand why you'd like Spock but come on! Star Wars had Han Solo! Han Solo!" Chuck argued, which caused Dean to shrug.

"What's so great about Han Solo anyway? He's just a short dude hanging out with a tall, hairy monster thing." Dean argued. Chuck just raised an eyebrow before looking at Dean, then at Sam and then back at Dean.

"It's funny considering that sort of describes your life." Chuck grinned at his smart ass insult while Dean just glared at him.

"Hey! Sammy isn't that hairy though he does need a haircut. I've been planning on chopping it off as he sleeps for a week now but this vampire doesn't sleep, he works." Dean and Chuck laughed while Sam glared.

"Who says that I was calling Sam Chewbacca?" Chuck snickered. Dean glared and Sam's mouth formed a perfect "o" at the burn that his brother just received. They then began shouting at each other and it was clear that this argument wouldn't end until there was a clear winner.

"I'm off to do actual work. May the best nerd win." Sam smiled before sneaking away from the idiots, who were currently arguing about which was better: a fazer or a light saber. In Sam's opinion, they were both fairly awesome.

Sam then wandered into his small office, sat down and got to work. He was doing a bit of everything, research and paperwork mostly though. He then heard the familiar lumbering footsteps of Bobby. He smiled and turned to face him. Bobby was a man of 50 years old with brown eyes and a matching lumberjack beard. Bobby had practically raised Dean and Sam since their actual dad, John, was chief of the department and was always busy trying to track down the mass murderer, Azazel. In fact, the last thing he ever did was catch Azazel. Sam used to think of Bobby as his father since John was neglectful toward his children and was always trying to push them toward police work. But now that John was gone and all Sam felt was guilt and regret. He had always called John a bad father and an obsessed madman, who was tracking down a killer in hopes of winning a sick game. He used to say that Bobby was his only father but- now; Sam now knew that he had two fathers. He had Bobby and John as fathers and he would do anything if it meant getting John back. He wanted to tell his dad that he forgave him, that he understood and more importantly that he loved him. He hadn't told him that in years and it filled Sam's heart with grief and regret.

Bobby smiled at Sam. "Well, ya idjit, your hard work on this case has finally paid off." he then tossed Sam's case folder onto his desk. Sam sat up and smiled.

"Really? We found someone?" Sam asked. Bobby nodded and took out a photo of a pale white man with dark eyes.

"Meet our suspect number one; Jim Moran." Sam glared at the photo.

"So what's the plan, boss?" Sam said, jokingly. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Don't make me slap you, boy." Sam chuckled and Bobby tried not to.

"As you know he commonly goes to the bar "Hell Hound" where all of his victims were the night that they were assaulted. So I sent Jo to do some homework and she found that this man has been seen talking to all of the victims on the night of their assault. In fact, Jo managed to take the glass he was using and we found prints. They match the print that we found at the last crime scene." Sam smiled; he had been working on these cases for weeks and was desperate to get the culprit behind bars. Sam remembered clearly the day he was put on the case; he was called in to pick up a girl. It was about 3 AM and Sam had been up late, working in his tiny office. Though he wasn't really working, he was distracting himself. It was a week after his father's death. Dean was in shambles but hid it as well as he could. Dean hid it by working on the impala, breaking things whenever he thought he was home alone. Sam hid it through working, doing anything he could to not think about it. Eventually when Dean and Sam got so annoying, Bobby sat them down in his "panic" room and forced them to talk it out. Alright, back to how Sam got put on the case.

Sam recalled throwing on his coat, grabbing his gun before walking out of the station toward one of the station cars. The crisp winter air turned his ears a soft shade of pink while he rubbed his hands together before he getting in the car before driving off. He arrived at the scene to find nothing but a dirty alley way. He stood there for a moment before he heard the pained whimpers.

"Hello?" Sam asked as he inched into the alley.

"Please, help." A soft voice whispered. Sam then sprang into action, following the voice until he found the source of it. There sat a beautiful girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Her clothes reduced to rags and she was shaking while she clutched her knees. Sam automatically called for an ambulance. She was soaked from the rain, her makeup and hair sticking to her face. Sam muttered, mollifying words of safety and warmth. He sat beside her and hesitantly wrapped an arm around her. She flinched for a moment before moving toward the warmth. Sam didn't ask any questions since she already looked as though she would break down into tears. They sat together with Sam calming the whimpering girl until then the horns of the ambulance rang. Sam sighed in relief.

"They're here." He whispered, smiling but was not gifted with a smile from her. The ambulance came and went, taking the girl with them. They successfully ID her as Bella Talbot. She had been visiting the city for a business deal and went to a bar, which was identified as "The Hell Hound" and then- well. Sam hated what happened. It filled him with rage. No, hatred. How could someone do that? How could someone just shatter someone completely? Break them apart and make them kneel before you? Sam became desperate for this case and the others that followed. It was more than just a distraction from Dads death . Each new victim ignited the flame more, he needed to find the culprit but this obviously wasn't a thoughtless crime. He required all of his victims to bath after, wiping them down with a cloth of some sort. He didn't leave behind any traces and drugged the victims with some low key date rape drugs, rufies as far as Anderson in the forensics lab could tell. But finally he made a mistake, the last victim was identified with our Jim Moran on the night of her attack and left behind some tracks as Bobby had explained earlier.

"Now it's time to gank him. You're watching "The Hell Hound" tonight, keep low key. Observe and call if you see our man." Bobby grinned. Sam smiled and stood up.

"Wait why don't we put someone like Jo in? Like to tempt him."

"No." Bobby said, straight forward. "I'm not risking one of my girls for this."

Sam nodded again.

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"I know that you want this man behind bars, Sam, but you've got to be level headed about this. We can't go running in there. That's how you lose people. We've already lost enough." Bobby gave him a soft look and Sam looked away, not wanting to think about his dad.

"I just want him behind bars."

"I know and we'll get him. I promise."

"Thanks, Bobby."

"You're going to the bar at 10 since the waitress said that he entered the bar at about 11. You're going to need to change out of your work clothes before you go so you don't reek of police. Only act if he makes a move on someone. We need to catch him in the act and for Christ sake, make sure to watch your drink."

"Of course, Bobby. I won't let you down."

"You best not, boy, I'm counting on you. Oh and tell your brother to stop getting in fights over star trek with Chuck, it's getting embarrassing." Sam chuckled and saluted at Bobby before replying.

"Yes, sir." Bobby in response rolled his eyes and whacked Sam on the upside of the head.

"Get back to work, ya idjit." The pair laughed as Bobby left the office. Suddenly there was a loud crash, Sam jumped to his feet and glanced toward the noise only to find Chucks cubicle wall fallen to the floor with Dean and Chuck in the center of the mess, dueling with light sabers. Sam laughed at the geeks meanwhile Chuck turned around to see the mess, his eyes wide as he looked at Sam. Dean took the distraction to his advantage and stabbed Chuck in the chest with the light saber. Chuck (being a natural born theatre nerd) stumbled back, clutching the fake wound with his teeth clenched. He fell back onto the fallen wall and looked up at Dean.

"And now, I die in the names of star wars." he then shut his eyes and dropped his head back, sticking his tongue out. He looked more like a dog playing dead rather than a noble nerd dying in the name of their fandom. Sam and Dean broke out laughing as did Chuck, breaking character for a moment. Then they heard the familiar footsteps of Bobby. Chuck jumped up, Dean scrambled to pick up the cubicle and Sam started inching away, slowly. Dean and Chuck had managed to get the wall up but Dean still needed to hold it to keep it steady. Bobby then came.

"What's the ruckus in here?" the three boys spoke up.

"Nothing." Dean and Sam said.

"Nothing at all, it's not like we were playing with light sabers or anything when we should be working or anything. Nope. Not at all." Chuck chimed in. Sam tried not to laugh, Dean slapped the back of Chucks head and Bobby just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, boys." He muttered as he walked off. Dean relaxed and whispered to Chuck.

"What the hell, Chuck?" Dean threw his arms dramatically.

"I can't handle things like this well!" Chuck nodded. Sam nodded, he knew from experience that Chuck couldn't handle-anything well. He remembered very clearly the time that he and Chuck were sent to check a suspected murderer's apartment. One minute everything was fine, the next we heard the door open, Chuck scrambled away to hide. It ended up being the landlord, Sam explained the situation and then went to find Chuck. He did but before he could explain to Chuck that everything was fine, Sam was smacked in the face with a toilet plunger. That is why Sam doesn't ask anything of Chuck. Hell he doesn't even ask him to get him a coffee at this point.

"Well learn how to lie better than." Dean whispered. The loud thud as the cubicle wall fell to the floor reminded Dean that he had forgotten to keep it steady. There goes getting away with it.

"BALLS!" Bobby's voice echoed off the walls. Dean, Sam, and Chuck each shared a look that screamed "We're screwed" and flinched expecting for Bobby to yell until he turned blue in the face but instead they heard Bobby sigh.

"Clean this mess up, boys."

"Yes, Bobby." They all replied, thanking God that he wasn't mad.

Three hours later, Sam had changed and was sitting in the corner booth of "The Hell Hound". Sam's eyes scanning everywhere, searching for the blonde man. Sam's insides were jumbled with anticipation; this is the part of the job always gave him a rush like being on the top of a roller coaster and looking down, knowing that in any second you will go flying down the track. Call him sick but it was exhilarating and sent chills up and down his spine. Sam waited and waited almost endlessly until he saw him. His eyes narrowed on the man before averting his gaze, trying not to give up his cover. He observed him subtly. Within twenty minutes, Moran was approaching his target. Sam could tell by the predatory stalk and the dark look in his eyes. He resembled a lion about to pounce on its prey. The girl was wearing a dark black dress with golden strips. She had light brown hair, brown eyes and she looked as innocent as a dove. Sam leaned forward to get up and intervene but he had to wait until he caught him red handed so he waited.

"Hello there handsome." A woman's voice called to him. He turned his gaze, his eyes meeting a pair of dark brown. The voice belonged to a beautiful girl with long black hair, dark eyes with smooth light olive skin.

"I'm Ruby and who are you?" she smiled as she slide into the booth alongside Sam, blocking the quickest way to get out.

"Sam." He responded briefly. He tried not to get distracted from the women, he couldn't get distracted.

"Well aren't you just chatty?" She rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, I'm just busy."

"With what? Sulking in a corner?" She teased.

"I'm waiting for someone."

"So you're taken?"

"No." Sam replied honestly and Ruby smirked.

"Well good." she then leaned in closer and whispered in his ear, which forced Sam to look away from Moran. "Because I've always wanted to have hot sex with a tall guy."

"That's- eh- interesting but not tonight. Sorry." he sent her a small apologetic smile. But Ruby was a determined women. She then tugged at his shirt collar, softly brushing her fingers against his collarbone.

"I can persuade you." She whispered. Sam glanced at Moran before turning to Ruby, pulling her hands away.

"Not tonight." He said sternly. She pouted and leaned forward, acting like a siren trying to tempt a sailor into the sea. Sam could smell her perfume, a small gust of vanilla wafted to his nose. It was a tad potent for his personal taste but he couldn't deny that it was nice. She then successfully blocked his view of Moran. He tried to look around her but her head successfully blocked him like one of those obnoxious people in a movie theatre who despite everything you try, they block your view.

"Listen, you're a nice girl but-I'm gay." he decided that a small lie would be the only way to get her to move or preferably leave. Sam was actually bisexual but that wouldn't get her to leave any sooner. She frowned.

"Oh really? Because the way that you looked at me tells me otherwise." She smirked.

"Well I'm gay, that's it. I'm as gay as the fourth of July and Dumbledore." She then furrowed her brow and chuckled.

"Keep telling yourself that, hot stuff, but if you're looking for some experiments, you can find me here every Tuesday around this time." she then winked, unbuttoned his top button and then slide out of the way but Moran and the girl were gone.

"Fuck." Sam whispered as he all but jumped out his seat running outside. His eyes searching for a clue, anything that could help him find them. He had already scooped out the nearest alley within the radius of the bar and found five. He went to the closet to no such luck; he went to the second and still nothing. By the time he checked the fourth alley, he was convinced that he had just blown everything. Until he ran toward the fifth and final alley and heard the sound of footsteps, the footsteps were a gentle patter of a woman's but were obviously running fast. It must have been the girl but how did she get away?

"Ma'am?" He asked as he saw her at the mouth of the alley with tears in her eyes.

"God, God, God. He- he tried to!" she sobbed, shaking. Sam leaned down to her, showing her his badge.

"Hey its okay, I'm here. I'm with the police department. What happened?"

"He- He tried to. He pinned me and then- then an angel appeared. He was all in white, the angel saved me. He told me to run and- He would have gotten away with it without him."She continued to cry though she had a small smile on her face. Sam wasn't sure if she was smiling because she had been saved or if she was smiling because someone had cared enough to come to her aid.

"What happened next? Is this angel still there?"

"I don't know." she shuddered. Sam then reached for his phone, called Bobby. He quickly explained to Bobby where the girl was, that he needed back up, and how a civilian is somehow involved. He snapped the phone shut but then a shout pierced the air, both Sam and the girls head snapped toward the sound. Sam sat the girl down on the street bench.

"The police are coming, stay here."

"Won't you stay with me?" she whispered, the last thing she wanted was to be alone.

"I need to check that the- angel is okay? Stay here, you're safe. I promise."

He then reached for his gun and ran down the alley. He heard the sirens of the police blare, which must have sounded like a heavenly symphony to the girl.

"Police! You're surrounded." He called but no one was there. Sam furrowed his brow but didn't lower his gun as he looked for the predator and the unknown civilan.

"Woah, dude, you're so tall. Are you a moose or something?" A gruff voice called to him. Sam turned to face the voice but he only saw a telephone poll.

"Down here, gigantor." The voice giggled and Sam looked down, taking in the sight before him. There tied to the telephone poll was Jim Moran, nodding his head to the imaginary music. He was giggling like a madman and had a drug container in hand as if it was placed there. The knot was neat and tight, professionally done. But who did it? No one was there and there was no trace of them. No footprints in the mud or fingerprints on the drug container. Moran wouldn't be able to make a report due to his "high" on the mysterious drugs that most likely was rufies since those were what Moran constantly used on their victims but tests would be necessary. But even as back up arrived, the question plagued his mind. Who? Who did this? Why are they gone? Wouldn't they stay to explain to the police? Will they do something like this again? Is this the first job of Topeka's new vigilante? Topeka hadn't had a successful vigilante in years. It sounded like something out of a comic book. An angel, she said.

It was 10 o'clock in the morning and Sam had spent the night, hunched over his laptop. He had been discovering the radius around the crime scene. This was about two days after the arrest of Jim Moran. He needed to know who did it. He had to. It was just the never ending question that plagued his mind. It was almost aggravating at this point. He found that there were over 80 people living within a two minute radius of the alley. He knew that he couldn't waste much time on it because he had to do some actual work. So he printed out the list of the residents, from most recently moved in to those who had lived there for years and then decided to visit some. The first ten were busts. Molly, the girl, identified the "angel" as male. Fairly short but she said that it was too dark for her to see his face. She said that he had just appeared almost "magically" but then again, she was still a bit drunk with the buzz of the rufies in her so who knew how accurate she was?

This "angel" had also caught public eye; the media was overjoyed with the case. Creating names for "Topeka's Batman" such as "Angel" though none had stuck yet. Sam was about to give up when he stumbled upon the name Richard Milton, typed in Times New Roman font. He decided that one last house would be good for the night.

Ten minutes later, Sams jaw dropped open as he looked at the beautiful house. It looked like it was from the East Egg of Long Island during Gatsby's' era, it was constructed of white marble, fine wood, white bricks. The garden and yard was a luscious shade of green with clear signs of well treatment, most likely from a gardener or landscaper. The doors were a work of art with its wood carving that an artist must have slaved over for weeks. The sunlight just intensified the beauty of the house, making it come to life and call for Sam as sweetly as a woman would call for her old friend. He opened the large metal gates and approached the door. He rang the bell and adjusted his suit. After a few minutes, he rang the bell again and called out.

"Hello, Mr. Milton. It's Sam Winchester with the Topeka police. Would you please come out here? I have a few questions for you."


	4. Chapter 4

Topeka, Kansas. Big city filled with lights and drama like any other. But something that Topeka was filled with but wasn't known for was its horrific crime rates. Each year ascended the next and the police force wasn't holding the bastards down. But as melodramatic it may seem, there was one beacon of light. One single light that illuminated the streets of each dark and violated alley. His name was the Trickster and this is the story of the Tricksters rise and fall.

Gabriel's eyes widened as he heard the copper at the door. SHIT! He scrambled for his clothes, successfully sending his papers and designs to the floor. "Crap." he whispered as he bent down, picking them up and shoving them under his bed like the mature 31 year old that he was. The papers consisted of Gabriel's plans, a list of things for him not to do and of course, his vigilante costume design. What?! When he got an idea regardless how ridiculous, he goes all the way. There's no half assing here. He scrambled for some sweats and a faded captain America shirt, changing as he ran (nearly falling) down the stairs. His golden brown hair a mess and his clothes rumpled. _I look like a hobo, _he thought to himself as he opened the door. His eyes widened as he looked at the officer who before him. Hot damn, he thought to himself and for a second, Gabriel couldn't help but think of anything other than the fun times that he could have with this hot Moose cop. He was tall, hence the title Moose, and was clearly muscular. His suit hid many things but not the Moose's muscles. He had long brown hair that didn't help with the whole moose thing and stunning hazel eyes. Gabriel felt his throat thicken, he took a hopefully unnoticeable gulp as he ran a hand through his hair. Within seconds, a little slideshow went on in his head of him and the Moose in the shower, in bed, in a closet, and on a desk with those hands trailing up and down his body. Not to mention with that perfect little mouth capturing his own or those fantastic legs pinning him down like an animal. Holy fuck I'm going to need a cold shower after this, he thought to himself as he shook himself out of that sideshow, which was over within five seconds.

"Eh-hey, officer. What can I do for you?" Gabriel said with a grin, which he hope came off as charming. The officer looked a little distracted as though he couldn't gather his thoughts. He thinks you're gross, Gabriel's devil advocate piped in. Meanwhile Sam actually thought the opposite. He didn't expect for the man at the door to have been so handsome because the name on his paper implied an older gentleman but then again it just reinforced the belief that you can't just make assumptions off of a name, look at the Doctor for example. This man was completely new and Sam couldn't help but like how different he was.

He wasn't the traditional definition of handsome with his long golden brown hair, honey brown eyes, pointed nose and a faint shadow of scruff along his chin. His grin made him even more handsome with the way that it pulled the skin in a amused way as though everything in this boring way could be viewed as exciting. He was short too but in the cute sense where he was the perfect height for kissing and for cuddling. Sam may or may not have been an avid fan of cuddling. Sam then cleared his throat and coughed, getting back to reality in less than five seconds.

"Yes, actually. I was wondering about where you were last night, you're not in trouble. There was an incident less than five minutes away from here, I was wondering if you had heard anything." Sam's voice was as smooth as silk. He remembered when he used to interview people all time when he was just a newbie. It was all about staying calm and more importantly, subtly collecting the information he needed. Meanwhile, Gabriel thanked his dork of an acting teacher as he widened his eyes and shook his head.

"I apologize, sir, but I wasn't up last night. I had just returned from my flight and was a bit jet lagged so I slept until about- now." Gabriel chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair. Sam nodded and pretended to jot down notes in order to make Mr. Milton uneasy even though he believed the story

"Well that's a shame, we were just hoping that we'd be able to congratulate our hero is all." Sam replied with a grin and Gabriel raised his brow before asking.

"What exactly happened? As you can tell by my hair, I haven't done anything but dream this morning." _Don't forget about screaming, Gabriel, _his own devils advocate chimed in yet again. Sam smiled at him and shrugged.

"A vigilante sort of saved the day on a high class case and everyone on the force would like to thank him." Sam explained and Gabriel tried not to give Sam a prideful smile. Hell yeah, Gabriel thought to himself.

"Well this vigilante is an idiot for hiding out on a cop like you." Gabriel said with a wink. DAMMIT GABRIEL, WHAT'S RULE NUMBER ONE ON YOUR DO NOT DO LIST?! No love interests! Gabriel wrote that rule in red and greens because every nerd/idiot knows that the worst thing for a young, charming, brilliant hero is to have a love interest. ABORT, GABRIEL, ABORT!

Meanwhile Sam averted his eyes for a moment. Stop being a blushing schoolgirl, Sam, he thought to himself before continuing on.

"Well I'm glad that you think so, Mr. Milton. Now I'll leave you to your breakfast but if you ever need help or anything, here's my number." Sam then reached into his pocket, reaching for his card. Gabriel tensed for a moment, anticipating anything other than a slip of paper but relaxed once he saw that it was just a silly card. _Getting scared of a piece of paper, Gabe, how pathetic,_ he thought to himself. Sam noticed this but placed it in the back of his mind as he handed Gabriel the paper, which Gabriel accepted.

"Thanks, eh- Sam was it?" Sam nodded and then Gabriel continued. "And please, call me Gabriel."

"It's nice to meet you, Gabriel." Sam then turned to go when Gabriel, shockingly, spoke up.

"Hey, have you had breakfast?" Gabriel asked. _You awkward little shit, what have you gotten yourself into? _He thought to himself. Sam smiled, shaking his head.

"No, I haven't unless a shot of coffee counts as breakfast."

"Well in that case, would you want to come in for some breakfast? I was thinking pancakes." Gabriel then offered a charming smile, which he hoped would be convincing enough. Sam's eyes widened but before he could even think about what he was going to say, he nodded his head.

"Yeah! I mean if you wouldn't mind." Sam said, trying not to seem too excited. Gabriel shook his head.

"Of course not. I love having company and anyway I make a mean pancake so you're an excuse to make more than necessary. Come on in." Gabriel stepped back, allowing Sam space to come inside.

"You have a nice house." Sam noted as he walked in, it was nicer than most houses around at least.

"Yeah, thanks. Sorry for the mess." Gabriel gestured to his suitcases and duffles that were resting in the hall then led Sam into the kitchen. Gabriel secretly hoped the Sam didn't notice the military tags that but of course, Sam did. But of course, Sam noticed official military tags that were tied on its straps.

"You work for the military?" Sam asked as they walked into the kitchen. The kitchen looked more like a five star restaurants kitchen than one in that belonged in a house. Gabriel's mother loved to cook so she insisted on having the best kitchen imaginable. There were tan counter tops, tiled walls and shiny metal appliances. Some of Gabriel's finest memories took place in this room like cooking with mom, decorating Easter eggs and midnight treats with Lucifer. Sam looked a bit taken back by the exquisite kitchen but then again, he really shouldn't be surprised. Gabriel nodded to Sams question.

"Yeah, I just got on leave." Sam raised his brow.

"Wow, sorry, I just didn't expect it. I mean, a rich guy like you going off to war." Gabriel got out the pancake mix, eggs and milk as well as some pots and pans before shrugging and explaining.

"My parents are rich, not me. I don't know. When I graduated from high school I had no idea what to do with my life then I met a friend of mine, Balthazar, he knew what he was going to do from brith. He was going to join the army like his father and his father before him had. He figured that going to war would give him time to figure out what he wants to do with the rest of his life. He didn't suggest that I do the same but he kind of inspired me to. I knew that my parents, my dad especially, would be more than fine with it so I enlisted alongside Balthazar. What type of pancakes do you like? Blueberry? Chocolate? Or just plain?"

"Just plain but you don't have to, I mean, you've just gotten home from the looks of it and it's the last thing that you need right now."

"No, I want to. I haven't had company in ages."

"If you're sure that you don't mind, alright."

"Take a seat, Samsquatch." Sam sat down but raised a brow.

"Samsquatch?"

"You know like Sasquatch but with Sam mixed in it." Sam chuckled.

"I'm not that tall."

"That's like saying that Mount Everest isn't that tall." Gabriel teased. They laughed together. Gabriel liked Sam's laugh and how Sam looked when he laughed. He didn't look like a scary cop but more like a kid dressed up in his dads clothes. Meanwhile Sam found himself enjoying Gabriel's laugh as well, finding it amazing how it changed him and the area around him. It made everything brighter. Gabriel placed two pans on the stove with a squirt of PAM on each before he plopped the ingredients into the bowl, one by one. Excluding the egg shells, come on have some faith. He turned back to Sam as he mixed the ingredients together, who shot back.

"You are just saying that because the you're the size of a hobbit."

"Hey, Hobbits save the world so I'll take it as a compliment." Gabriel said with a cheeky grin, which Sam couldn't help but find adorable.

"You should. You're a Lord of the Rings fan?" Sam asked.

"Hells yeah. Sam Wise is the best and Frodo needs to stop putting everyone in danger though he did come through at the end." Gabriel shot back with a smile as he turned back to the stove and put the mix on it, making two almost perfect circles. Call it what you'd like but to say the least, Gabriel Militon was a perfectionist.

"My favorite hobbit is Bilbo." Sam admitted and Gabriel glanced over his shoulder at Sam and nodded.

"Peppin is my favorite because I mean really do I even need to explain?" Gabriel chuckled, hoping that Sam would find his funny and shockingly Sam did. For a second, Gabriel wondered why Sam was being nice to him and refused to believe that it was because Sam actually liked him.

"Very true. It's so rare to find a fellow Tolkein fan. Dean refuses to give it a chance."

"Is Dean your boyfriend?" Gabriel asked before he could stop himself. Gabriel then debated on slamming the hot pan into his face. _NO LOVE INTERESTS, IDIOT! Fuck, now he's gonna hate me, _he thought to himself. Sam made a look of disgust at the question as though nothing could be more disgusting than the thought of him and Dean together.

"Oh no, he's my brother. Why does everyone think that?" Sam asked, wondering what he did wrong to deserve to be confused as his brothers boyfriend. Gabriel let go the breath that he wasn't aware that he was holding.

"Well I don't know maybe you don't look alike?" Gabriel suggested as he internally danced over the news, glancing over his shoulder to Sam. Sam shrugged and nodded.

"That makes sense but it's really awkward. Anyway he's way too obsessed with sex to commit to a real relationship but he'll find someone eventually." Gabriel nodded and flipped the pancakes.

"Reminds me of my cousin, not that he's obsessed with sex, he's just awkward and very professional so people don't really want to spend time with him nevertheless date but he's a lot better than how he was when he was a kid. He'll find someone eventually and hopefully that person won't be that Meg girl." Gabriel turned back around to grab a few plates for himself and Sam. Sam notice how Gabriel narrowed his eyes at the thought of this Meg girl.

"Remind me not to mess with your cousin." Sam joked. Sam would never admit it bur he liked that little glare Gabriel was currently wearing. It made him completely change from a harmless jokester into a villain in a horror movie. Meanwhile Gabriel felt a bit ridiculous for a moment.

"Sorry, it's just- she ruined his life and I'm just naturally protective."

"No need to apologize, Gabe. Can I call you Gabe?"

"Yes! I mean, yeah, if that'd be easier for you." _Eager much? _Shut up, Gabriel bickered with himself.

"Thanks." Sam said with a grin. An awkward silence broke between the two until Gabriel noticed that the pancakes had turned a perfect golden brown.

"There we are. I hope that you're hungry. I know that I am." he beamed as he grabbed his spatula, his trusty tool for all his cooking (mis)adventures. He plopped Sam's pancake onto his plate and handed it to him.

"God, this smells good." Sam said as the delicious moan worthy smell wafted into his direction.

"I'm glad that it does. It took me more than one burnt pancake to master the technique."

"This is the closest thing I've had to a proper breakfast in years." Sam said with a grin. Gabriel got out some milk and glasses before plopping his pancake on his plate and then sat down across from Sam. He had a very sappy moment as he sat there with Sam as though he could picture the same scene being played out years from now. Just him and- _WOAH- Gabriel, you don't know this guy and you can't. What even makes you think that a guy like Sam would go for someone as fucked up as you? _

Sam furrowed his brow as Gabriel seemed to have been lost for a second so he called to him.

"Gabe?" Gabriel then snapped out of his aimless thoughts and looked to Sam.

"Sorry, I was just blanking out. What were you saying?"

"Just that this is the closest thing to a quality breakfast I've had." Sam admitted and Gabriel smiled.

"Well I'm glad, kiddo." he said, pridefully.

"I'm 28." Sam deadpanned.

"HA! I'm 31, kiddo." Gabriel teased before starting to eat his pancake.

"If you start calling me kiddo, I'll have to call you old man." Sam teased back.

"I have five brothers, you'll have to do better than that." They then laughed together as they ate their meal. Sam found it odd how easy and comfortable he was with Gabriel, it often took him awhile to adjust to people but once he did, he was as loyal as a dog.

"So how-" Sam started but then was cut off by Deans gruff voice coming out of his walkie talkie.

"Sammy, where the hell are you?" Deans gruff voice called out to him. Sam took hold of his talkie and looked back up to Gabriel.

"Mind if I take this?" he asked, not wanting to come off as rude. Gabriel shook his head before replying,

"Not at all, go for it." he smiled as he got up to get more milk and syrup from the fridge with his back facing Sam. He was glad that his back was turned and that Sam didn't notice how tense he was. Suddenly the world disappeared and the nightmares took over.

_ I am strapped into a metal chair with leather bounds that were restricting me of any movement. The room wore the darkness like a prince would wear a cloak. The only light is pressed against my back. I would make a smart crack about how 1990's horror movie it was but I don't even want to speak, I don't want to breath. I don't care how long I had been here, keeping my eyes open so I wouldn't see the memorized horror that revealed a horrible picture every time I blink and glared at the door, waiting for __**him**__ to come. He would eventually, he loves playing with his prey. I know that there were two men standing outside of the door with guns, ready to kill me if I break a single rule. I challenge them to do their worse because death couldn't hurt me now. Death would embrace me like an old friend and give me my wings to fly alongside my friends. Death would make me its angel. I then hear the familiar sound of a walkie talkie before the door opens with an almighty whoosh and __**he **__enters dressed in his armor of death and dispair. He is the destroyer of worlds and everything that ever mattered. I recognize his face automatically as the killer of hope and key leader of the Leviathan. The leviathan was a band of people from all over the world who were determined to destroy America, paying no mind to who and what they destroyed in the process. The leviathans were the organizers of terrorist movements and the majority of them were Americans who wanted to see the country who raised them burn. "Hello Gabriel Milton, We're going to have a lot of fun." the monsters voice called to me with its deep gruff voice teasing me. _

Gabriel then dropped the carton of milk onto the floor, where it popped open and spilled. "Shit." Gabriel muttered before grabbing the carton, placing it on the table, grabbing paper towels and wiping up the mess. Sam sent him a look that clearly showed his concern and stepped forward to help but Gabriel stopped him. "No, no, I just blanked out. It's okay, Go on." he gestured to the talkie, that Dean was still talking out of. Sam reluctantly nodded before turning his attention back to the talkie. A minute or so passed before Sam turned back to Gabriel, who had just finished cleaning up and was throwing the sopping wet paper towels out.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a bit of an idiot is all."

"I don't think you are, maybe clumsy but not an idiot for sure." Sam smiled.

"Thanks, kiddo. So what was that about?"

"Apparently there's been an emergency and they need all hands on deck."

"You should get going then."

"You wouldn't mind?" Sam asked and raised his brow.

"Not at all. Go out there and get them Moose." Gabriel smiled. Sam returned the smile.

"Thank you so much, I owe you." Gabriel then lead Sam toward the door.

"Don't tell me that or I may take it for granted." Gabriel only some what joked as he opened the door for Sam, who went out and then turned back to Sam.

"See you soon, Gabe." Sam said before making his way to the car.

"You too, kiddo." Gabriel called to Sam, waving him off as he drove off the manor. Gabriel stood there for a moment, leaning against the doorway. _God, what was that moose doing to him? _He wondered before going inside to work on his plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Topeka, Kansas. Big city filled with lights and drama like any other. But something that Topeka was filled with but wasn't known for was its horrific crime rates. Each year ascended the next and the police force wasn't holding the bastards down. But as melodramatic it may seem, there was one beacon of light. One single light that illuminated the streets of each dark and violated alley. His name was the Trickster and this is the story of the Tricksters rise and fall.

There Gabriel sat at the coffee table, stacks of papers by his sides as he watched the news. The news woman was a frightful one with curly ginger hair that resembled a birds nest with the way it was held up with a series of pins. She wore cheap blue makeup that didn't work suit her green eyes. She reminded Gabriel of Ms. Frizzle from the Magic School Bus with her peppy attitude and appearance.

"To those who are just tuning in, we are discussing the story of the vigilante who boldly protected a woman who was almost sexually assaulted by the serial rapist, Jim Moran. This vigilante has yet to reveal themselves to the public and the city is eagerly waiting to see who they are so they can properly reward them for their bold actions in the face of danger. Here's Officer Dean Winchester with some more details." The cameras then shifted onto a tall (well tall compared to Gabriel) with short blonde hair, crazy green eyes and tan skin that seemed to be genuine but who knew with all the tanning salons and spray tans. He had a built body that Gabriel was 100% sure was hiding a six pack underneath that beige button up shirt. Wait- Winchester? So this was Sam's brother. The Winchesters were obviously the genetic jackpot of the century, which wasn't fair but Gabriel liked Sam better. Dean cleared his throat and squinted under the harsh lights until his eyes adjusted.

"Well we don't really know much but from our witness's alibi, we can identify him as male with obvious history in fighting but his methods weren't professional so we can safely cross out any men with military training. Unfortunately our witness wasn't in a state where she can successfully identify this man. If anyone has any information about this vigilante, call us at 1 (783) 382 1435. Thank you for your time." Dean then waved the camera off as he turned back to other officers before the camera returned to Mrs. Frizzle.

"We are all eager to help discover the identity of our mysterious vigilante in order to give him our thanks for putting this criminal behind bars. Now we will be back after a short break with more information on Jim Moran, the sexual predator who was apprehended by the mysterious vigilante." They then cut to a cheap commercial that looked like a home video and Gabriel shut off the TV. He leaned back with his hands behind his head and sighed.

"Alright, what did we get done? Analysis of legendary comic books, a list of everything you shouldn't do so you don't become a tragic hero, costume design, all done." He said with a small prideful smile ever since last night when he had helped that girl, Gabriel's had developed a hunger to be a hero as cliché as it may sound. He wanted to do one thing right as he got back on his feet from his experience. He glanced over at the time, which read 3 o'clock with its bold red numbers! What was he going to do; he had the rest of the day and nothing to do. The phone rang; Gabriel reached over and answered it.

"Hello?" He asked as he wondered who would possibly be calling him until he heard the high pitch, bubbly as ever voice of his mother.

"Oh honey, how are you? I felt so guilty about just leaving you home alone! I almost made your father drive me to the airport. How are your wounds? Are you taking your medicine?" Her voice filled with false care as she tried to act like the mother that he never was, which caused Gabriel to roll his eyes in response.

"Mom, I'm fine. I'm thirty one; I don't need you to baby me."

"I know, honey, but you've recently gotten out of war and won't tell us what happened, we're worried sick." Gabriel stood up, placing the phone in the crook of his shoulder and leaning his chin against it as he got up, grabbing some of his trash and walking toward the kitchen.

"Mom, you don't have to worry about what happened. It happened, it's done. Past tense, finite, passé compose. I'm home and I'm okay, please stop worrying about me. I'm not a baby, I've carried a gun before, I've shot people, and I've balanced a check book so I think I can handle being alone, okay?" Gabriel could all but hear his mothers frown from the other side of the phone as she sighed.

"Just spend some time relaxing, okay? I don't want for you to get into any trouble that could hurt your adjustment back to human life."

"Okay mom." Gabriel said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well I need to get ready for a dinner but I'll call you soon, alright?"

"Alright now get ready and don't wear that green dress, it looks like seaweed."

"Bye, Gabriel!" she all but shouted, which caused for Gabriel to pull the phone away from his ear.

"Bye mom." Gabriel said as he tossed the scrap into the kitchen garbage before crossing back to the living room, placing the phone back in its place and plopping on the couch. He leaned forward, looking down at his messy handwriting and scribbled notes that looked like the cryptic key to an ancient secret to anyone other than Gabriel. He organized everything into relatively neat piles. Once that was done he grabbed the first paper and read it. His handwriting sprawled across the page as if the pen had danced across the page with its partner of ink to create a messy masterpiece. The top all but blared, "DO NOT DO THIS! THE DO NOT DO LIST!" Yes, it was elementary but it got the point across. Gabriel had always liked making lists of thing even as a kid, he found that it helped give him some stability in a house where the very idea was unheard of. Gabriel read down the list, reading them out loud for an imaginary audience.

"Number One, no love interests as you learn in all comic books they die or nearly die. Not to mention they make you weak, more sensitive. Keep in mind that your heart can be used against you." Gabriel paused and licked his lips as his thoughts came across Sam. He couldn't help but want to know more about him. Gabriel thought of silly, elementary things that he wanted to know about Sam like what was his favorite food, does he like Asia, does he watch Doctor Who. All silly things that Gabriel wanted to know about Sam, he found it pathetic really.

"Number Two, NO sidekicks because they (like love interests) usually die. Number three, never KILL ever, a hero needs a moral compass that's strong enough to guide them through the tough times that come with being a hero. Number four, don't get reckless and have a plan before acting. Number five, don't be an asshole to the police. They're doing their jobs after all, you're the asshole who is stealing the show. Number six, don't get reckless (Yes, I'm talking to you, Gabriel)." That was all Gabriel had for now but it was still a reliable list. Gabriel kept on thinking about number one and then thinking about Sam, then number one, then Sam again and then number one again. Damn that fucking Moose, he couldn't stop thinking about him and it was painful. He didn't want to but his brain was glued onto the bastard. It felt so childish but then again, Gabriel was the one making a plan to become a hero.

His costume designs were fairly ridiculous but hey, he wanted to look badass. Gabriel had always been an artist growing up, doodling on notes, getting his ideas off of comic books. Almost every day from school, Gabriel would come home to find an empty house. His brothers were out and about; far too busy for their kid brother, meanwhile his parents would be working or "socializing", which his mother considered a job. He would come home with cuts and bruises from the kids at school who claimed to have been playing around though Gabriel knew better. He knew how they would look at him with his scrawny arms and messy hair; he knew that they had heard about his family because the entire city could hear them fight each night. They thought that they were better than Gabriel and wanted to make Gabriel feel worthless. They would shove him into a row of lockers, leaving bruises and they would "accidentally" punch him during recess. This was back in middle school though and Gabriel would rush to his room, tears in his eyes as he clutched his bleeding scars, he would throw things and shout but no one would hear. The bullies would not only hit him but they got into his head, making him feel so weak and worthless until one day instead of screaming and whimpering in pure agony, he sat down, grabbed a sketch pad and began to draw. In that moment, he found that he couldn't care less what people thought about him. After awhile he found himself creating his own little hero who went by the alias the Trickster. Inspired by both the classic tales and the bible, The Trickster was born. He was the just leader who would defend the innocent and give the villains their "just" desserts but he also had a strong moral compass. He wore a golden mask that covered his eyes; he was dressed in fine white cotton pants and shirt. But the most impress part of the Trickster were the pair of white wings with a tint of gold along its tips. Gabriel still had no idea why he added the wings, maybe for dramatic effect but he wasn't sure. The Trickster was the support that his family didn't give him. To be fair, they didn't know how to. His mother was an aristocratic woman with a passion for independence; she was always been independent and nomadic. She was never around for long and lacked that motherly care that every child craved. His father wasn't much better except he was obsessed with working because he believed that every day that he worked his ass off would be a way of shoving it into his coward of a fathers face. The Trickster was his hopes, dreams and ambitions all bundled into one and he decided that he would become The Trickster one day to protect those who need protecting and to kick some ass, of course. Gabriel then lounged on the couch and began flipping through the channels as he began to wonder where his cousin, Castiel, was at the moment.

All Castiel wanted to do was to cash in his paycheck. Castiel was a man of tradition even small ones like going out for coffee with some friends every Friday after work. He and Gabriel had actually started this tradition of going to the bank every other Friday after receiving their paychecks from the small dinner that they worked for as teenagers. They then would go out for ice cream and the sun would shine down on the back of their necks, causing them to sweat. However this Friday was horrible with a dark sky and the threat of rain was never ending. With Castiels luck, the bank was filled with people so he stood in line in his wet clothes that clung to his skin. He stood in the line with his paycheck resting in his pocket. The line moved faster than he anticipated and eventually he was only one person away from cashing his paycheck. Castiel noticed as the woman in front of him struggled with all the files as she searched for the proper one. Her hands could only hold so much unfortunately so Castiel asked her, politely.

"Would you like for me to hold some of those files for you?" The women turned away from the bank counter and looked up at Castiel. She had blonde hair that was tucked behind her ears and fell past her shoulders. Her porcelain skin could look strong and defined as well as soft and ginger. She had green eyes that were soft and comforting but also hid remorse and grief. She was older within her late fourties, which Castiel could only identify because of the few wrinkles she had and the few grey hairs hidden within her blonde hair. She smiled softly and nodded.

"So chivalry isn't dead." She laughed before continuing her search. "That would be wonderful if you wouldn't mind." Castiel returned the smile and quickly took the folders that she gingerly held out to him.

"You're welcome, it's no trouble." The woman looked at Castiel for a moment as though to check that he wasn't going anywhere but Castiel remained still with his eyes off of the paper in order for her to feel more comfortable.

"You know most young men like you would run off with my files."

"Fortunately I am not in such economic turmoil that I would do such a thing. Even if I was, I wouldn't because I was raised properly." he smiled and she found the proper one before she took the files back from Castiel. The clerk behind the desk then cleared his throat to drag the woman's attention back to him. She rolled her eyes and then smiled at Castiel.

"Thank you." She then turned back to the man and continued her transfer. She and the clerk took a few minutes as they made the transfer. Then it was Castiels turn, he stepped forward as the kind woman walked away.

"Hello-" he then was cut off by the shouting of a man.

"THIS IS A ROBBERY WE'RE ARMED! EVERYONE ON YOUR KNEES." Castiel then turned around to see four masked men carrying large guns. Castiels eyes landed on the door that was chained shut. The leader of the four was a tall, dark eyed man who possessed the body composition of a train. He then spoke.

"I'm not joking around! Hands behind your head and on your knees." Castiel lifted his hands up and got on his knees. He felt as though he was a reluctant extra of a batman film but unfortunately batman wasn't available to save the day.

"All costumers over there." The leader gestured to the other side of the bank. "Employees over here." he gestured to the floor before him. One could find it almost comedic if he was gesturing with something other than a loaded gun. Castiel rose and went to his respective side of the room and sat down, noticing the same woman sitting next to him. There was shouting coming from the masked men as they interrogated the employees. He silently got out his phone and called Gabriel. He didn't know why but it was his first reaction. The women saw him and then shifted over to cover Castiel. He waited for Gabriel to answer with fidgeting hands.

"Hey there, Cas-" Castiel then cut him off.

"Westburg bank, there's a robbery. Four guys, they're armed. Call the police." Castiel said as quickly as possible.

"Okay, okay. I'm gonna get you out of there." Gabriel assured Castiel, who nodded and then hung up, slipping it into his pocket. The women smiled softly.

"It'll be alright, help is on the way." Castiel reassured her. She nodded and looked as though she was going to laugh.

"I sure hope so I did raise two of this city's finest police men after all." She replied, smiling and in that moment of panic, Castiel found himself smiling back.

Gabriel sprang into action, changing into his white outfit and then scrambling for a small gold and white masquerade mask that he made in high school. He found it, placed it on and suddenly he was different. He was twenty stories tall, he was invincible, and more importantly he was a hero. He bolted out of the house with a black hoddie on and the mask in his pocket so he didn't look like a circus act on the loose. He went to the bank, heading for the back entrance. He remembered it clearly now. When he was growing up, the backward way was called "911 alley" because that's the number you'd call after you were dragged into that alley and mugged or worse depending on the night. He ran through the alley, glancing at the gate between him and the bank. He then climbed up and hopped over with ease. He landed with a thud, turned his back to the camera that was facing the door, placed on the mask, and then went to the back door. He then looked up at the camera and saluted it. He turned to the door, knelt down, took out his old "everything" key. Now something you should know about this key is that it's not a key, it's a little knick knack that Gabriel made when he was in his rebellious teenage years but that thing could unlock any door. It even worked on wood, that was something that the sonic screwdriver couldn't do but alas, there would be time for doctor who later. The door unlocked with a click.

He smirked and went inside. He stripped off his hoodie and bundled it up. He then heard the familiar sound of thudding footsteps. He hid behind one of the large pillars of the office, placing his bundle on the floor as well. He went silent and held his breath as the footsteps grew louder until he saw a shadow. The shadow loomed over the light like a monster with its raw size. The footsteps got closer and closer, every inch of Gabriel's body was pleading for him to attack now. Go, go, go, it urged but he resisted. He needed the perfect moment; he needed to surprise the guy because from the shadow, he was a giant. As soon as the giant walked past him, he sprang into action. He side chopped the man's neck and covered his mouth. He fell to his knees all too easily. That was the first time that Gabriel got a good look of the man. He was smaller than Gabriel! How did he cast such a huge shadow?! The world would never know. Gabriel then applied pressure on his pulse point that sent the small man falling to the floor like a sack of potatoes. No, he wasn't dead. Just out cold. Gabriel then thought of an idea. He reached down and took the man's wallet, shoving it in his pocket. Hey, what's more ironic than a robber being robbed? He then got some zip ties, tied his wrists together and tossed him to the side. He would be unconscious for long enough. He would usually be gentler but his baby cousin in there. He then went some stairs, finding himself on the top balcony with a perfect view of everything. Three guys, three AK49's and about fifty people. His eyes landed on Cassie. I'll get you out of here, Gabriel had promised and that was a promise that he intended keeping. He then got an idea. He reached for his phone and texted Cas.

"Call me in two minutes." the message read. Gabriel watched as Castiel glanced at his phone furrowed his brow before punching in the number that he had memorized. Gabriel then turned the volume of his phone up. He set his phone down on the floor at the top of the staircase and allowed for it to ring. The phone then blasted.

"_Let's take you to the candy shop; I'll let you lick the lollipop." _

Gabriel almost laughed his ass off as everyone's face, which was a mix of horror and hope. The men tensed and raised their voices, demanding for the phone that was currently blaring "Candy Shop" by 50 Cent when a short haired woman pointed out the phone on the top of the stairs. The men were baffled for a long time, longer than necessary. _Stupid, okay, I can deal with that._ Gabriel was hidden to the right of the staircase, hidden behind a janitor's cart. He turned the cart so it was parallel to the stairs. Two pairs of thudding footsteps came dashing up the stairs with their gun straps tapping against them as they did. Gabriel heard them stop at the top of the stairs. They then took two steps the cart forward with all of his force. The cart went barreling toward the men, sending the one closest to Gabriel to the floor and causing the other to stumble. Within these few seconds of disgruntled movement, Gabriel sprang out of his hiding spot. He sent a punch to the second man who hadn't completely fallen to the ground yet and then a sharp kick in the gut that sent him tumbling down the staircase. Luckily, he didn't seem to have hit his head on anything. Gabriel then knocked the fallen mans lights out with a couple of punches that sent his skull bumping into the hard floor. He wasn't unconscious but weak enough for Gabriel to get a zip tie around his wrists and steal his wallet. He placed the wallet along with the other. He then jogged down the stairs to the second man, swiftly checking for any injuries, tying his wrists together with the zip tie and taking his wallet. He then put his hands under his shirt to use as gloves as he grabbed the AK-49s and placed them across the room, far out of reach. He then went out to the balcony to see a scene break out. There to his far right was Castiel, a blonde haired women and the lone robber. The robber had crossed to women and demanded something of her, something that made her very uncomfortable by the look on her face. She refused and backed away but he persisted. At this point, Gabriel was already running toward them. The robber then reached out to grab the women and Castiel automatically stepped forward and got him away from her. The robber automatically lifted his gun up to a point blank angle on Castiels forehead. That's when Gabriel sprang into action. He ran forward, jumped and kicked the man in the face. He landed, punched the man and took the gun from him before using the gun to uppercut the man to the jaw. Then set the gun down, successfully sliding it across the floor but away from civilians and its point facing the wall. Gabriel grabbed the man by the hair, pull him down and knee him in the face. The man clutched his bleeding nose and provided Gabriel the opportunity to swiftly tie the man's wrist together. Gabriel then rose to his feet, looking at Castiel, who was comforting the women while she tried to seem as though she wasn't shaken. Castiel and Gabriel shared a look before Gabriel nodded and stole the final robbers wallet, rubbing his prints off the gun and then grabbing his phone and bundle as he dashed out. He ran outside, took off the mask once he was out of 911 alley and put on his hoody. He then saw the police cars zip by so he walked down to the station, put his hood on, and placed the wallets on the floor before knocking and dashing off. When he got home, he flopped on his couch. _That was intense_.

A minute after Gabriel left, the police broke down the front door and went to aid everyone. The women stepped out of Castiel's body shield of protection, smiling as she turned to him. She held out her hand.

"Thank you. I'm Mary by the way, Mary Winchester." She smiled gingerly. He reached out and took her hand, shaking it.

"It was nothing. My name is Castiel Novack. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mary." She opened her mouth to say something when she got cut off by a rough voice calling out.

"MOM?!" Mary then looked to the door and sighed in relief as she saw the man running toward her. He- he was beautiful. He was taller than Castiel with tan, muscular skin. He had hair that was done almost perfectly and green eyes that would make jades envious. He ran forward and hugged her. Within these small seconds, Castiel composed himself. When Mary and the beautiful man pulled away, Mary placed a hand on Castiels forearm.

"I was alright, Dean, thanks to this man. Dean meet Castiel Novack. Castiel meet my son, Dean." She smiled. Dean held his hand out to Castiel; Castiel took it and tried to ignore the feeling of electricity running through his veins as they touched. They held on a bit too long, just staring at each other. While it made Castiel uncomfortable at the same time, he took it as a compliment but then again Dean could be staring for all the wrong reasons. They then reluctantly pulled away.

"Thank you, Cas. Can I call you Cas?" Dean asked and Castiel nodded in response.

"Yes, you may and it was nothing." Dean then looked over his shoulder at the scene of culprits hollering about how they were robbed though not for long because he wanted to keep his eyes on Castiel. Dean chuckled.

"If this is the same guy from last night then he sure is fan of irony." Dean noticed.

"I am not aware of the incident that occurred last night but that man is defiantly a trickster." Castiel said, trying not to smile at the fact that he's making one of Gabriel's small fantasies come true. That was the birth of the name for Topeka's own vigilante.

**WOW! Thank you all for the support! You're great! I hope that you liked this chapter! Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

Topeka, Kansas. Big city filled with lights and drama like any other. But something that Topeka was filled with but wasn't known for was its horrific crime rates. Each year ascended the next and the police force wasn't holding the bastards down. But as melodramatic it may seem, there was one beacon of light. One single light that illuminated the streets of each dark and violated alley. His name was the Trickster and this is the story of the Tricksters rise and fall.

Gabriel couldn't help but be overjoyed by what he had done. The exhilaration running through his veins made him feel like a God or what he imagined a God would feel like. He felt all powerful and invincible, as though nothing could harm him. He left no noticeable evidence and Cassie had given him the perfect alias. The Trickster! He got the name that he had dreamed of thanks to his cousins' kind courtesy. Gabriel swiftly changed out of his very crappy first draft uniform and changed into a plaid shirt with jeans. Perfect. He shoved the costume in an old duffle in his closet among old memories. He then dashed down stairs and plopped on the couch. He snatched his remote and turned on the TV, feeling like a child who's favorite show was on. He recognized the familiar face of Mrs. Frizzle, whose real name was significantly less fun. He watched as she explained the crime and the "dashing hero" (her words). He also watched as another familiar face made an appearance, Cassie's of course. He looked like a vampire under the harsh camera lights as they hit against his pale skin, all Gabriel could think of was Dracula or even worse Edward Cullen.

"Oh aren't you adorable?" Gabriel cooed to his cousins' image, which seemed particularly annoyed and aggravated by the whole scene. He always was a sour puss.

"Why were you in the bank in the first place?" Miss. Frizzle asked, curiously.

"To cash my paycheck." He said with a tone that could make reduce Einstein into a bumbling idiot. Castiel could be harsh when he wanted to be but then again, the entire family was rather stubborn. didn't seem to like his attitude but she hid it with a laugh.

"Of course and what an eventful trip to the bank! Now did you see this vigilante?" Castiel shook his head.

"No, nothing besides his white costume"

"Yet it was reported that a phone ringing was a trap that he used to capture the final culprits. It couldn't have been a coincidence; someone inside the bank must have called him. Did you see anyone reach for their cell phones during the capture?" Castiel rolled his eyes.

"It was a life death situation, everyone reached for their phones. There were just those who got caught and those who didn't get a chance."

"Did you get caught? Or try to reach for your phone?"

"No, I did not. I had left my phone in the car." He lied through his teeth but it wouldn't seem so to anyone other than Gabriel, who was the one who taught the kid how to lie in the first place. _Don't look at me like that, lying is a valuable skill._ Mrs. Frizzle nodded, licking his lips.

"Did you see anyone successfully sneak their phone?"

"You asked that already, no, I didn't."

"But according to Officer Dean Winchester, you were the one to come up with our vigilantes name." Castiel shrugged in response.

"I overheard the coincidences between the two cases and how the vigilante would do ironic things in both situations such as robbing the robbers. In college, I took a mythology course and discovered what a trickster exactly was. A trickster is a demi-god referred to as a figure that disobeys the laws of nature and society with a witty manner in order to do something that they personally find to be the right thing to do. They're fans of irony and enjoy giving people their "just desserts" as some would put it." Mrs. Frizzle nodded, pretending as though she understood. Castiel then fell silent before looking up to see something beyond and to the right of the camera.

"I apologize, I must go." He said quickly as he continued to stare into the distance before walking in the direction that he had been staring at, leaving Mrs. Frizzle scrambling for new information. The screen then cuts back to the news headquarters where some white haired wannabe Gandalf makes a somewhat smart ass remark before cutting them to a Dunkin' Doughnuts commercial. MMMMM Dunkin Doughnuts, he thought to himself. He zapped off the TV as easily as one would snap their fingers. He then glanced at his designs, furrowing his brow. No, no, no, it was missing something. He grasped his pencil, tapped it against his paper in thought until the idea struck him like lighting.

He pulled the paper close to his chest as he made his revision, he felt as though he was Leonardo da Vinci making his final edits on his masterpiece Mona Lisa. He worked for less than an hour though it felt like hours upon hours but he didn't mind. Making art froze time in its own way, every moment of it erased the burden and restrictions of time. Deadlines, time lines, due dates, all of tossed out of the window when an artist begins to create with a goal in mind, with an end product on the horizon. Gabriel hadn't created like this since he joined the army. His first day of training his trainer, Cornel J. Hawking, warned him that if he didn't get his head out of the clouds, he would get "a bullet through his skull". Sure, Gabriel would doodle but that was a means of preoccupying his hands, this was different. Gabriel felt himself change internally from the broken soldier into a God. His pencil danced across the paper to the medley of lead scratching the paper, scaring it with designs and patterns. The dance continued until he felt as though it was done, he set the pencil down to the side and observed his creation. The wings had transformed from a pair of messy dark scribbles into a pair of sleek, perfect wings. They gave the appearance of something wild rather something from the Bible. His golden mask was replaced with a mask that bore the face of a coyote, which was perfectly suitable considering that the Trickster often took the form of a coyote. What a strange coincidence that Gabriel and the coyote shared the same eye color, a dark but golden shade that changed with the lightening. He blew off the remains of the eraser, set his masterpiece down and then went toward the basement, off to find what he would need.

His mother was something of a hoarder; her condition didn't lessen over the years. This was both a good and a bad thing. The good thing was that there was a 90% chance of finding old art supplies such as feathers and masks. The bad thing was that there was also a 90% chance of finding evidence of his awkward teenage years. No, he wasn't being dramatic. His teenage years were something terrible that no one should witness, filled with braces, zits, awkward talks, bad report cards, assholes, sexual adventures, and stress. He went adventuring and searching much like a Hufflepuff for the supplies. He searched finding things obscene like old lottery tickets, aged dollies that were Anna's (his other cousins) that now resembled Chuckie, his Dads old box of "PlayBoy"magazines (that he still denies owning), Gabriel's old magic trick kit and a huge pencil. Finally when he was knee deep in family memories, he found the large box of crafts. It once was black but after years of use and then isolation, it varied in color. Some parts Gabriel had painted green, other parts Lucifer had painted red meanwhile other parts were covered with rust and age.

"AHA!" He laughed, almost manically as he collected the jackpot of crafts. He would have to remember these for his lonely nights at home because let's be honest, Gabriel wouldn't be out often. Unless it was with Sam Winchester, who was the first person (besides Cas) since he got out of the war that made him feel normal. Everyone else treated him as though he was wounded, which he was, but Sam made him feel human and almost normal. Not to mention the fact that Sam was not only nice but funny and attractive, very attractive in fact. Gabriel couldn't help but bite his lip at the thought of Sam. Mhmmmmm that man brought a completely new definition to hot cop. BUT that didn't mean that he would go after Sam because that would be stupid and dangerous for two reasons; one being that he was a vigilante and nothing good ever happens to a vigilantes love interest and two, Sam was way out of the ball park out of his league with his perfect hair and heartwarming smile. Gabriel gathered a few other things but then stilled completely to the sound of the floorboards above him creaking under someone's foot. In seconds, Gabriel was stolen from the basement and placed into the core of his nightmares.

_They had moved me from the corpses though my body still reeked of their blood and their rot. I was placed into my own medieval chamber. There sat a wooden chair with its bolts and nails exposed. It wears both dried and fresh blood along it as though the blood were a badge of honor. It also wears the only light in the room in a prideful manner meanwhile I am shunned into placed alongside the darkness. I cower in it as its cold hands embrace me. I try to get away but it engulfs me. My face is covered by the shadows though if the light graced me with its presence, one would see dark bags under my eyes, unruly golden hair, pale skin, and eyes that had lost their gleam. I look like an old man trapped in a young man's body. My hands are tied with a pair of zip ties. My fingers are bloody with my own blood but they continue to brush over his only hope, a small key. I had stolen it from a guard, I clutch onto the hope that it was the right key as I fight against the odds. I couldn't test this theory until I was sure that no one was outside. I press my ear to the metal door ignoring the chill that it sent down my spine. I hear the creaking of the floorboard as one of the guard leaves, his footsteps fading until it is completely replaced by silence. I don't release my breath as I look through the small crack between the floor and the end of the door. I am overjoyed to find that there are no shadows behind it. Now it was time to test my luck. I scramble to my feet and then go to the door to see if the key fits. With my throat closing with anxiety, I slip the key into the slot and smirk as it fits. I pull away, deciding that it was time that I broke free. That was the easy part though. I place his elbows on either side of my hips, curl my hands into fists and left space between my wrists and the zip tie. I take a deep breath before lifting up my wrists and then pulling down against my stomach with my elbows on either side of his hips. The force of the movement causes the tie to snap and fall to the floor. I smirk , kick the tie to the side of the room before walking back to the chair. I reach for the chair, placing it on the side and stomping on one of its legs until I hear the wood snap beneath my foot. I bend down and gingerly grasp the individual leg of the chair, minding the nails and bolts that stuck out of the wood. I walk to the door and turn the key with anticipation overriding my systems. What if it was a trap? I take a deep breath and turn the key until I hear the beautiful click of the door unlocking. I want to jump, dance, laugh and thank the absent God for this small miracle but I instead push the door open with a jittery heart. I look down either side of the corridor to find no one there. I step forward and glance down either side again to find no one there. _

_ I step forward, ignoring the chill that dashes down my spine as the cool breeze brushes against my neck, feeling like what I would imagine a ghost touching you would feel like. I hear voices come from the right end of the hall; they laugh and echo straight toward me. All the while the leftward end of the hall is completely silent. I readjust my hold on the wood before approaching the silent end of the hall. One step behind another with precise steps, I advance across the wooden floor. I approach the end of the hall with my steps, not making a single sound along the ancient wood floor. I stop in front of a stair case that travels both upward and downward before deciding to travel down the flight of stairs, in hopes of not ending up like those pretty white girls who run upstairs when being chased by a monster and end up dying. I walk down with the same amount of care as I try not to make a sound. I am half way down the stairs when I hear it; I hear the creaking of the wood behind me. I turn to see a villain disguised in black ninja suit (that's what I imagine it to be at least, I don't recall details in high pressure situations very well). My eyes go wide as I raise my puny stick to fight against the hand gun that was currently glaring at him. I swing it horizontally, hitting the man in the chest. He stumbles but then regains his strength in what seems like an instant. He raises his gun and points it to my face. For a second, I see Death. He's dressed in black with a small smile on his face as he opens his arms to me, reminding me of a father welcoming his lost son home. I want to reach out to him, I long to grasp his hand and let him lead me into bright, melodramatic light. BANG, the gun releases its bullet with an almighty force. The bullet comes toward me in what seems like slow motion but the bullet doesn't lodge itself into my forehead instead it lodges into my shoulder. My body jolts back and falls down the wooden staircase. As I fall, my eyes lock with Deaths once more. I expect for him to grasp my hand but instead, he just shakes his head and turns away. As my body crashes to the bottom of the staircase with its almighty sound, I look only to find that Death had abandoned me. Perhaps Death was too good for me or perhaps Death would have been too kind if he took me now. I look up with the world spinning around me as blood dripped out of my wound to make small rivers that ran down my chest and onto the wooden floor. The world darkens and the stairs creak under the weight of the figure that descended. The figure was different from his pursuer, he was tall and pale, wearing clothes that resembled something a CEO of an international corporation would wear. The figure smirks at me as my world darkens around the edges before leaning down in front of me. The man had dark hair and darker eyes that perfectly matched his black soul, his face seemed to be permanently smirking at others misfortune. The figure is the infamous Dick Roman. He laughs and jeers at me. _

_ "You're not going anywhere, Golden boy." He smiles. His poisonous smile is the last thing I see before darkness reaches out to me and takes my hand._

Castiel had his brow furrowed his concern as he looked upon his cousin. The war had changed him like it changes everything but Castiel was unaware how much it had changed his cousin until now when Castiel finds him in the basement of the house, his body tense, a box of crafts fallen at his feet and his face conveying a void of emotions, something that frightened Castiel. He had seen his cousin through bad times, sad times and all times in between but when he looked so robotic, that's when Castiel began to fear what happened to him to make him like this.

The look upon Gabriel's reminded Castiel of his father in that moment. His father with his stoic face to match his stoic heart and graying hair as he left the real world to focus instead on his failures, which he blamed on his family and his children most of all.

"Gabriel? Gabriel?!" A familiar voice snapped him out of his nightmare and pulled him to reality. Gabriel blinked, shook his head and his golden eyes meet the blue pair that belonged to no one else but his cousin, Castiel.

"I'm sorry." Gabriel said quickly as he scrambled for his supplies. Castiel frowned, reached forward and placed a ginger hand on his shoulder. Castiel would never admit that he feared that Gabriel would leave like his father or that he would instead find himself spiraling toward depression and despair. _Who knows what he's been through? Who knows what he's seen? _Gabriel was the closest thing to stability that Castiel had ever known even when he was in training or was in foreign countries, fighting in the countries name though Castiel doubted that the country cared much for Gabriel's sacrifice.

"It's alright, let's clean it up together and then we can talk about it." Castiel said with a soft tone that came off as foreign in comparison to his gruff, deep one but Castiel couldn't even pretend as though he cared. All that mattered at the moment was Gabriel, his big brother.

Gabriel shrugged before nodding and replying with mummers of "I'm alright" and "its okay". Castiel ignored his mummers as he bent down and helped Gabriel clean up. They were done in less than two minutes before Castiel grabbed the box and began walking upstairs. He knew that the last thing that Gabriel would want is to be babied by his younger cousin. Gabriel followed, trying to regain his energy and pep but found himself losing that battle. He felt as though he was Sisyphus constantly pushing up the boulder of misfortune and pain in hopes of reaching flat, painless ground but regardless how hard he pushed, the boulder would always roll back down the hill and crush him. Castiel walked from the hall into the living room and sat the box down on the living room coffee table. Gabriel sat down on the couch; he seemed to have shrunken from the vigilante in the bank. He was so meek in comparison. The vigilante was like the pre-war Gabriel, the one who longed to change the world one prank at a time meanwhile the Gabriel who sat before him resembled a child who was so afraid of horrors that had already happened. "You should talk about it, Gabriel." Castiel urged soothingly. Gabriel looked up at Castiel and simply shook his head, it was apparent that he wasn't ready to talk yet. Castiel nodded. "You know we're going to need to discuss this eventually." His tone never changing from the soothing allusion that it took earlier. Gabriel nodded but remained silent. Castiel silently walked to the kitchen to make him tea in hopes of the small gesture helping the fallen solider. Gabriel snatched a blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders as he stared at the ground, afraid to shut his eyes. Gabriel wasn't sure how long he sat there, time slipped away at a dreadfully slow rate. Gabriel would have sat there for hours had it not been for Cassie, who held his warm mug of tea out to him. Gabriel looked up, cracked a sad excuse of a smile as he accepted the cup. Castiel returned the smile and then turned to the coffee table, looking down at the stack of papers that lied on it. He furrowed his brow and tilted his head as he examined the papers before picking the one on the top of the stack up. It was what Castiel assumed was Gabriel's costume design. Castiel had always thought of Gabriel as the finest artist of them for his unique style. He would combine realism and cartoon animation like that of the Superman comic books. It was strange and abstract, giving the impression of you either love it or hate it and leaving no gray area. Castiel remembered when Gabriel sat him down and attempted to teach him how to "properly" draw. It wasn't long after that they both learned that Castiels finest weapon was a pencil but not for drawing, for writing instead. Who knew maybe in a few years Castiel would write a story of the legacy of the Trickster? (hint, hint, foreshadowing) "I like this." Castiel said softly before holding up the drawing for Gabriel to see. Gabriel snuck in a small prideful smile before nodding. "It's just an idea, the wings make it more than a bit complicated but- it's stupid." Castiel shook his head before replying. "No, it's wonderful. Whoever said that it was impossible for humans to fly have neglected the fact that bees can still fly despite it being "impossible" for them to." "Yeah but how will we even make it? It's impossible. It was stupid." Gabriel then averted eye contact from Castiel, who knew that Gabriel was not only questioning the costume but also the whole idea of being The Trickster. In Gabriel's moment of hesitation, Castiel understood that Gabriel needed The Trickster as much as The Trickster needed him because without the Trickster, Gabriel was the shell of the man that he used to be. Castiel would do anything if it meant that he could get his cousin back even if it meant helping Gabriel become a superhero. Castiel took a deep breath before sighing. He couldn't believe that he was going to do this. "Gabriel, it's more possible than you think it is. When you left for war, do you recall how I told you of a man who came into the library and asked me if I would be interested in doing work within the science department?" Gabriel furrowed his brow and then nodded. "Yeah, I remember him. He was a small guy who went by a weird name? Something like Monstrosity, Metatron or something." "Yes, that was him. Well- he gave me a means of reaching him, his cell phone number before leaving. I remember that you advised for me to stay away from him but- after you left, I fell into an economic downfall. I worked three jobs and was still struggling to survive. So I called him. He explained to me that he was the owner of a company that conducted scientific experiments "in the name of humanity". He offered me a job that would pay more than all three of my jobs combined. I took it and I currently work there and at the library because he had explained that this work must stay top secret and another job would be a reliable cover up. Anyway, he has hundreds of different departments that explore different experiments to conduct and one of our most successful experiments is that of creating robotic wings that one could use to fly." Gabriel straightened his back and looked up at Castiel with a gleam of hope returning, he resembled a puppy who's master was currently flaunting a juicy bone in front of his face. Gabriel stood up and smiled. "So this can actually happen? They have tested it and everything!" Castiel hid his smile and nodded. "Yes, they have. They already have thousands manufactured, each made of light metal that won't overheat. They share the design of real birds wings except is adjusted to support up to 300 pounds. They come in different shades such as gray, black and white. They're not planning on releasing them to the public until they developed a market for the wings. It's all staying top secret but it shouldn't be too hard to steal one for our purpose though we will have to remove the tracking system implanted into their base." Gabriel had a perfect smile as though he had just learned that he had not only won the lottery but had also won a TARDIS. He jumped up and down with excitement coursing through his veins. "So we're going to go and steal a topic secret invention so I can run around looking like a badass? This is great!" Gabriel jumped once more. Castiel nodded, his smile revealed the enthusiasm that hid beneath his blue eyes. "It will actually be simple as long as we have this." He then reached into his coat pocket to reveal an ID card. "Look at you, Cassie, plotting on stealing top secret goodies with your old cousin. I've raised you so well." Gabriel placed a hand on his heart before making a face that made it look as though he was going to cry tears of joy. Castiel rolled his eyes before laughing. "It's the least I can do. You and this city need The Trickster." "So what's the plan?" "First, you need to get a job there. Something simple like a janitor or something but we will have to hold off stealing one for a few weeks so it doesn't seem suspicious though I doubt that they will care. Metatron seems to like me so getting you a job should be the easy portion of the adventure." Gabriel sat down, grabbed a pad of paper and pencil before taking a drink of his tea, ignoring how it burnt his tongue. "And then?" Gabriel asked. He hardly let anyone call the shots but he would let Castiel, just this once so Gabriel wouldn't end up in jail when the game had only begun. Castiel then told Gabriel his master plan, finding that he liked it when he was bad especially when he was bad with Gabriel because it didn't feel as though they were planning on doing an act of evil instead it felt as though, they were taking one single step toward darkness in hopes of reaching the light. They felt like children again really, children who were playing a game of pretend where they had to make a plan in order to save the beautiful queen (Cassie's mom). They laughed, joked, planned and were ready to spring the plan into action before the sun had even fully set. - Almost 800 views on this story! You're all brilliant and fantastic and I love you! Thank you for those of you who favorite/follow/review, please don't be afraid to! Thanks for reading my crappy little story. I love you all 5eva cause that's more than 4eva. 


	7. Chapter 7

Topeka, Kansas. Big city filled with lights and drama like any other. But something that Topeka was filled with but wasn't known for was its horrific crime rates. Each year ascended the next and the police force wasn't holding the bastards down. But as melodramatic it may seem, there was one beacon of light. One single light that illuminated the streets of each dark and violated alley. His name was the Trickster and this is the story of the Tricksters rise and fall.

Gabriel felt very large in the tiny office, feeling like a giant placed into an elves living quarters. He also felt overdressed as he sat in the leather chair that had a tendency of clinging to his dress slacks while he adjusted the collar of his purple dress shirt. Why purple? Because it was the only shirt that currently fit him and was deemed "appropriate" to Castiels standards. Castiel had leafed through Gabriel's closet through the clothes in hopes of finding something that was appropriate. Eventually leafing turned into scrambling and it wasn't long till scrambling turned into giving up, grabbing the closest shirt and throwing it at Gabriel with a frustrated sigh. Anyway, back to the present, Gabriel took a deep breath as he adjusted his tie (borrowed by Castiel) when a man entered from the doorway. He was short ,even from Gabriel's standards, with brown but graying hair that resembled a birds nest since it obviously hadn't been combed. His chin was covered in scruff that looked as rough as sand paper. His eyes were a shade of blue, which were much softer than Cassie's pair of electric blue. He was slightly red faced and within his forties though he wore sweaters that made him look like a child. This man's name was Marty "Metatron" Smithson and was the head of "Paradise Industries", the company dedicated to "finding paradise". In case you haven't caught up, Gabriel is currently being interviewed for a job at Paradise Industries. Metatron walked forward to his desk, which was immaculate unlike the man's appearance which was far below par. Marty sat down in his large leather seat, which was at least double his size and made him look like a little kid trying to impersonate their very strict dad.

"So Mr. Milton as you know I'm Marty, head of "Paradise institutes". I understand that you're interested in a position here." Gabriel nodded before replying.

"Yes. I am, sir. My cousin, Castiel, has been working for you for years now and he's had a wonderful work experience. I think that a work experience like his is exactly what I need after" he paused. "After my previous experience." Marty's eyes softened for a moment before nodding.

"I understand but is this really the best way of you recovering? How can I know that the work I assign you will get done?" Gabriel paused, nodded, and licked his lips.

"I understand that hiring someone with my experience must be a challenge but I'm not one for pushing things off like that away. I am one of those people who will drown myself in work instead of brushing off work in the face of tough times. If you're not happy with the work I do then feel free to fire me right then and there." Marty then cracked a smile before nodding.

"I like your attitude, very professional." He commented and Gabriel's inner actor took a bow. The last thing Gabriel was, even while fighting in the war, professional. He was the complete opposite and was happy about that because why be serious when you could have fun?

"I'm all about being professional, sir, but that doesn't mean that I can't have fun." Marty smiled in response to that.

"That is like what I like to see." He laughed and Gabriel chuckled. They continued to talk together for a half an hour before Marty held his hand out to Gabriel, who shook it.

"When can you start?" Marty asked before pulling his hand away from Gabriel's. Gabriel smiled.

"As soon as possible." That was how Gabriel completed step one of operation "get Gabe wings".

Gabriel sat in the living room after work, his elbows resting on his knees as he glared at the business card before him that had a certain Moose's number on it. It had been a week since he had met Sam and Gabriel was suffering from a case of the "missing you" blues despite the fact that he hardly knew Sam. There was something comforting about him, something that made him feel safe. But not in a romantic way! No, not at all because that would be stupid and silly! In the friendship kind of way, of course. Gabriel paused before grabbing the card and staring at it. He bite his lip, resting his elbow on his knee and looked at the card, half expecting for an ominous sign to appear that would guide his decision. _Maybe he wasn't interested, maybe he forgot about you, _he couldn't help but think. Eventually he somehow managed to gather his courage (the little he had) and punched the number into his phone before hitting enter. Gabriel almost lost his nerve as the phone rang but he knew that it was too late now, he had to go through with it. Gabriel leaned back against the couch, tapping the arm rest as the phone rang and rang and rang until eventually a familiar voice answered.

"Hello?" the voice of Sam Winchester asked and Gabriel felt his throat tighten but he swallowed it down and then replied.

"Eh- hey, Sam. It's Gabriel, the guy you had breakfast with a couple of days ago? I'm not sure if you remember me but then again, how could you forget a face like mine?" he joked with a laugh and was shocked to hear Sam laughing too.

"Only a blind man could forget your face, Gabriel." Sam shot back and Gabriel couldn't help but imagine him winking at him with a small smirk plastered along his precious lips.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you and I could possibly hang out sometime. As friends, of course." he added in quickly, trying to seem less nervous than he actually was.

"That would be great actually; my brother has been nagging me about going out more and taking a break from work."

"Really? Great! So where do you want to go? Do you want to go out for a movie maybe or we could go out for dinner if you want?"

"Dinner sounds amazing. I know this little restaurant and pub that's perfect and since today's a Thursday, they have heavenly deals." **(Get it?)**

"Sounds great, what time?" Gabriel asked.

There then was some chatter on Sam's line until Gabriel heard Sam release a sigh before replying.

"Listen, Gabe, I've got to run. I'll pick you up at seven, sound good?"

"Sounds amazing. Bye Bye Moose."

"Moose?"

"You kind of look like a moose if you put your hands up like antlers." Sam laughed.

"You'll have to show me at seven then."

"Deal."

"Bye Gabe."

"See ya, kiddo." The call then ended with a click and Gabriel couldn't keep the smile off of his face. He had actually done it, he had actually been able to talk to Sam over the phone without coming off as a loser. Sure, Sam was out of his league and Sure, he had a duty as hero to stay away from love interests but that didn't mean that he couldn't become friends with the beautiful moose. Gabriel was excited to say the least until he glanced at the clock only to find that it wasn't even five yet. Gabriel groaned, running a hand through his hair before he heard a knock on the door. He was about to get up before deciding that he was far too lazy to move at the moment so he just called.

"It's open!" The door then opened to reveal a rather untidy Cassie. His black hair was defying the laws of physics as it stuck in multiple directions, his tie wasn't straight (like usual), he had papers everywhere as though they had exploded out of his briefcase.

"I could use assistance, Gabriel. These are for you after all." he said as he tried to hold onto everything including a very sleek laptop that was tucked beneath the briefcase. Gabriel reluctantly got up and got the papers and briefcase before setting them down on the coffee table.

"Oh Cassie, papers! Just for me, I could just kiss you." Gabriel said, jokingly meanwhile Castiel merely rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you read the papers before you tease me, Gabriel? You may learn something useful instead of how to make caramel brownies within a mug." he said as he gestured to the TV screen which was currently showing Rachel Ray mixing a bowl of caramel and chocolate.

"Hey! Just because you burn water doesn't mean that everyone else does, Cassie. Now let's take a look." he then grabbed the stack of papers, his eyes skimming them. He would like to think that his brain picked up all the information that counted but to be honest, his brain just picked up bits and pieces until finally it clicked.

"Cassie, are these the police reports from the last five years?" He asked, looking up at his cousin with his jaw dropped just the slightest. Castiel smirked before nodding.

"Yes, they are. Ever report, complaint, arrest, and charge right there alongside all the recent arrests." Gabriel's brain couldn't comprehend the information for a second so he was silent until he started stuttering his questions.

"But how? You work for a library and a science corporation. How did you possibly gain this information? Is there an app that I don't know about?" Cassie smiled before shaking his head.

"Metatron has had his personal team develop a machine, which allows for people to hack into any database in the world without being detected by the latest technology. It works 9 out of ten times and provides you with an option of selecting how much information you would like to gather but of course, it's being sold to the CIA, FBI and anyone with enough money and a dignified cause."

"Okay but how did you get this one? Did you buy it? You feel bad about treating yourself to ice cream nevertheless spending thousands of dollars on a "gift" for me." Castiel nodded in agreement and chuckled.

"While I do love you, I doubt that I would spend 50,000 dollars on you for this little toy." He then reached into his coat pocket and grasped a small silver, sleek capsule that was no bigger than his palm. Gabriel laughed, leaning in to look at the capsule.

"This thing is worth 50,000." He laughed, poking it.

"Yes but we should be grateful for its size, it's so small that I slipped it in my pocket while placing my reports on Marty's desk. I doubt that he noticed it. He's so forgetful that he probably has a second one somewhere in his office, just sitting there in case he loses the first."

"Cassie, do you remember those times when you would be scared to even think about taking a cookie jar? I remember them, you used to be such a good little boy who followed the rules and prayed every night and now look at you, stealing rich goodies for your cousin." Gabriel placed a hand over his heart and Castiel playfully slapped his arm.

"You were the one who did this to me to be fair."

"Now that I can't deny." Gabriel said with a prideful smile. He then furrowed his brow as he noticed Castiel's handwriting sprawled across the paper. Castiel glanced over at him and noticed what he was staring at.

"I made a few notes and connections around a few people who the Trickster may be interested in examining."

"Really? Wow, you're like Sherlock Holmes." Gabriel said, clearly impressed while Castiel shook his head.

"I had a lunch break." He shrugged.

"One hell of a lunch break at that so who's on the top of our list?" Gabriel asked curiously before getting up and heading to the kitchen where he got out a few snacks that he had grabbed at grocery store. Gabriel was actually thankful for his new cover up job because it paid fairly well and while the house was paid off with electricity and hot water, it had nothing to eat beside a single rotten grape that had been left behind to rot.

As Gabriel shuffled through the kitchen, Castiel searched through the papers until he found the right one before explaining suspect number one.

"Her name is Lilith McCormick. She is twenty six from the records given here. She's a legendary thief by the age of seventeen as she and her friends stole from the local bank before running away. She was placed into juvenile facility but left early because she was on her best behavior. Three years later, she's caught trying to break into a billionaire's home. She was sent to jail for four years but now she has been out of jail for two years and she's been quiet, strangely so. There hasn't been a single incident revolving her."

"So what? She could have just come clean about it and changed her ways."

"But that is where things get more complex, there have been robberies all throughout the city for the past year and a half. All of these robberies were executed in the precise manner that Lilith used to perform her gigs but no one in the department bothers to see the connection between the two. Even if they did, there is no evidence to clearly reveal that it is in fact her doing."

"How are you so confident that she's behind them?"

"Because there was an eye witness report that stated that a women, who matched Lilith's description, was discussing something with a group of young adults including Tammie Robertson, who was suspected of being involved in one of the recent incidents."

"So you think that she isn't the one who's stealing things but is teaching others to steal for her." Gabriel inquired and Cassie nodded.

"Exactly though what she's doing with the money and other items that she steals, I have no idea. She has recently moved in with her boyfriend but that is all that I know for certain. The police haven't been following up on her as I said earlier."

"Cassie, what does your gut say about this?"

"I say that we should teach her a lesson and in order to do that we need to get you those wings." Gabriel laughed and nodded his head with a smile.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting for those wings. They're going to look awesome!"

"If they don't malfunction and send you falling to your death."

"Oh cassie, do you always have to be so dramatic?"

"Yes." He replied simply.

"I am so proud of you, coz."

"Do not call me that, we should assemble a plan."

"Of course but you only have till six thirty."

"Why only till then?"

"Because I have a moose picking me up at seven." Gabriel said with a smirk.

Two plans were made in less than an hour, one which involved getting a highly advanced piece of technology out of its factory and another involved getting a trainee thief to turn on their master. Both pretty tricky to say the least but knowing Castiel, everything was taken into consideration when it came to Operation Get Gabe wings meanwhile Gabriel had no idea what to do about Operation Bring Lilith Down but to be honest, he knew that he would most likely wing that one because it wouldn't be as fun if he had everything micromanaged. But that didn't matter right now, he was going to have some fun as himself as good, old, boring Gabriel.

He changed into a casual plaid shirt, green jacket and some not crappy pants. He stared at his reflection for a solid ten minutes, trying to fix his hair or checking his teeth or even trying to impersonate how he would act before giving up and walking back to the living room where he plopped onto the couch with a sigh. He picked up some of the reports, leafed through them before snapping the briefcase closed when he heard the doorbell ring. He jumped up, slide the briefcase underneath the couch before walking to the door. He opened it and smiled up at Sam.

"Hey Sam." He beamed up at the tall police officer.

"Hey Gabe. Ready to go?" Sam smiled back and Gabriel nodded as he patted down his coat pocket, feeling for his wallet.

"Yup, I've got everything that I need." He said as he retrieved the key as well.

"Alright then, we better go quickly. It's like a mad house in there I swear." Sam explained as Gabriel locked the door behind him. They walked to Sam's car, which was a nice Chevy but nothing really special.

"I expected for a cop like you to have a nice 2013 car." Gabriel noted and Sam shook his head with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I did too but my brother claimed the impala before I could even say a word."

"How rude of your brother to steal a beauty like an impala off of you!" Gabriel said playfully with a laugh.

"Well to be fair, he was going to inherit anyway after all he is the big brother."

"Tell me about it." Gabriel said with an understanding chuckle.

"You have siblings too?"

"Yup. Three big bros, I'm the baby of the family." _Really, bros? Really, Gabriel? _

"We have our little baby half brother, Adam, but- he doesn't really fit well. He tries and that counts but he's being in New York doesn't help either."

"That must be terrible."  
"Not really, I mean, I would love to get and know him more but- it's still kind of hard knowing that my dad had a kid with someone other than my mom."

"That would have been hard. Well anyway onto a more cheery subject, did you have any pets growing up?" Sam then cracked a grin.

"Yeah, his name was Bones. I snuck him into my apartment without the landlord's permission. He was this huge dog but he was as harmful as a teddy bear. He would run up to the window, despite the fact that it was ten stories up, and scratch it as the birds flew by. I swear that dog was either fearless or stupid." Sam chuckled and Gabriel smiled.

"I've been thinking of getting a dog actually, not a monster but not a lap dog either. I'm always a sucker for puppies so I can picture me walking in for an adult dog and walking out with a litter of pups."

"I'd happily take some of those puppies but Dean would probably kill me and I don't even want to think about what Bobby would do."

"Who's Bobby again?"

"He was my dad's partner when he was on the force and helped raised us despite the fact that we aren't related by blood."

"Your dad was a cop?"

"Yeah, he was actually the chief."

"So that's how you got roped into the business."

"Yeah, pretty much." Sam frowned.

"You don't seem too happy about that, Sam." Gabriel said before Sam cut him off by parking the car and taking the keys out of the ignition.

"We're here." Sam said with a forced grin and Gabriel took that as a queue to drop it. Sam got out of the car and Gabriel followed. He looked up at the sign that hung in the front of the restaurant, which read "The Road House". The front of the bar looked like a dump with rusting iron and wood that looked to be decades old but it was what laid inside the "Road House" that made it special. Inside there was freshly polished wood, a juke box, booths that didn't look a day old and a bar that seemed to have been installed just a few hours ago. It was a blast to the past for those who stumbled upon it, reminding them of the simpler days that their parents taught them about while growing up.

"Sam!" A voice called from behind the bar. It was a young girl around twenty two with curly blonde hair that fell past her shoulders with blue eyes. Girlfriend, this is defiantly Sam's girlfriend and he's just too nice to say that he's straight so he decided to introduce them instead. Sam smiled at the girl before walking toward the bar, gesturing for Gabriel to follow. They eventually stood in front of the bar and Sam smiled.

"Hey Jo. This is my friend, Gabriel. Gabriel, this is my friend Jo. Her mom owns this bar but she helps out."

"When I'm not training for the force, of course." Jo piped in and made Sam roll his eyes.

"You're on about that again, Jo."

"I'm joining the force regardless what you, Dean and mom say."

"Anyway, we're going to be in our usual booth. Send someone over when you can; I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

"You got it, Sam. Nice to meet you, Gabriel."

"You too, Jo." He said before following Sammy along to the booth and sliding in to sit next to Sam.

"I skipped lunch today to get some extra work done and I have never regretted it more in my life." Sam explained with a chuckle.

"I completely get it. I need to eat three meals a day and snacks or else I will die, literally, I'll just drop dead." They laughed together. The waiter then came over and took their orders before rushing toward the kitchen with such haste that Gabriel thought he was Flash for a second.

"So tell me about yourself, Gabriel. All I really know is that you're witty, have three brothers, may get a dog and have just come back from the war."

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Ummmm- What's your favorite color?" Sam asked and Gabriel almost snorted.

"Really kiddo? Are you going to ask me to braid your hair next?" He laughed.

"I can't handle the pressure!" Sam said with a laugh.

"My favorite color is green. What about yours?"

"I don't know, I like a lot of colors but my favorite is blue." The beers were the first thing to come through and they both thanked the lord for that. They each took a drink before continuing.

"Okay, okay. Did you go to college?"

"Nope, what about you?"

"Yeah for a bit before- before my dad got really sick." Sam then took a long sip of his beer and Gabriel's eyes softened.

"What was your favorite movie growing up?" He asked, curiously in order to movie the conversation along.

"I have to say Star Wars."

"You know it!" Gabriel cheered with a laugh, which made Sam smile just a bit. The night didn't hit anymore emotional drops instead it was replaced with laughter, jokes, and little glimpses into each other's lives. The beers defiantly helped but it took a lot more than beers to make Gabriel drunk and stumbling while stuttering confessions. Sam, however was another story, in less than an hour of drinking he was drunk and Gabriel couldn't help but admire the soft tint shade of pink on his cheeks as he murmured about an embarrassing story of his. That's exactly when _she _ruined it. She came in, wearing a short black dress matching her dark hair falling down her shoulders. She didn't even look at anything as she made her way to their booth with her dark eyes locked on Sam as though they were a target. She walked over with high heels clicking with every step.

"Hey there, hot stuff." She said to Sam with a smile. Sam looked up and furrowed his brow at her before his eyes widened with realization.

"You're the hot girl from the hell hound last week. Hiii hot girl." He smiled, lazily. She then invited herself into the booth, sitting too close to Sam. They began to chat with the girl all but purring in his ear. Gabriel then cleared his throat before asking.

"Um- who are you again?" She turned to him and smirked.

"I'm Ruby, Sammy and I met last week. We got pretty cozy, didn't we?" She glanced at Sam, who nodded like an eager student.

"Well that's great but do you mind? Sam and I were hanging out and we would like to get back to it if you wouldn't mind." Ruby rolled her eyes.

"No, I don't mind and neither should you." Gabriel then frowned before getting up.

"I'm going to go and get some air; it smells too much like whore for my taste." He said before walking outside. He sat on the bench by the street, taking deep breaths until he calmed down. Why was he acting like this? Sam was just his friend, not even. He had no right to be mad because he and Ruby "got cozy" last week. Gabriel was about to return to the "Roadhouse" when he took sight of her. It was Lilith, who was marching down the street with her PRADA bag over her shoulder. Gabriel waited a few seconds before crossing the street and walking down, trailing her from a safe distance. He followed her from a safe distance until she stopped in front of a gorgeous house. She went to the front door and knocked, waiting patiently for it to open. It eventually did to reveal a familiar blonde and blue eyed man standing behind it with a smile on his lips.

"Lucie?" Gabriel whispered in shock as he took in the sight of his big brother letting a criminal like Lilith into his home with a smile plastered on his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SO LATE! I JUST COMPLETELY FORGOT TO DO IT AND WELL HERE IT IS! IT'S MOSTLY FLUFF AND DRUNK SAM BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I LOVE YOU ALL AND FORGIVE ME!**

**-Alex**

Topeka, Kansas. Big city filled with lights and drama like any other. But something that Topeka was filled with but wasn't known for was its horrific crime rates. Each year ascended the next and the police force wasn't holding the bastards down. But as melodramatic it may seem, there was one beacon of light. One single light that illuminated the streets of each dark and violated alley. His name was the Trickster and this is the story of the Tricksters rise and fall.

Sam hadn't drank like that since Dad had died. He really didn't know why he drank so much either, his brain was telling him to stop but his body was ignoring its warnings and was drinking away. There was something about tonight that made things seems alright- maybe it was the music, maybe it was the spell of the Road House or maybe it was something in Gabriel's eye. Sam was surprised at how easy it was being with Gabriel. It felt like the easiest thing that he had ever done really, there was something natural about it as though they had been programmed for the explicit purpose of getting along with one another. Maybe it was because Sam hadn't really "hung" out with anyone besides Dean and Bobby, which really didn't count. He had no time for friendship after the death of his father, which was less than a month ago.

John Winchester one of the finest cops that the world have ever known. He had joined the Topeka police force fresh out of the war with hopes of happy ever after. He was going to go to college with the help of the government GI act. But when he came home to find himself itching for action, he had decided to join the local police force. A few years later, the only family that he had died as well. His mom, Samantha Winchester, she died of a heart attack. Where was his dad you ask? His dad had disappeared on him when he was eight, no note, no letter, the bastard hadn't even taken most of his clothes. He just vanished leaving an eight year old and a heartbroken mother who found herself in the arms of alcohol more often than not. He was drafted in the summer of 1966 and was brought back home in 1970 due to an injury. By the age of twenty one, he was the man that every girl wanted but he only had his eyes on one girl, Mary Campbell. Mary was the hometown girl from Laurence, who was studying at college in Topeka. They had met when Mary's car broke down while John was out for a jog, he helped fix her car and gave her his number. Mary and John just fit together, they complimented one another. It was as though God had split a coin in two directly down the middle and then each side came to life, longing for another. Some insisted that they were "made for each other" but that didn't mean that they didn't that they were perfect, they fought and they bickered. They broke things and rebuilt things but they never ever fell out of love. The fights got heated, nights ended in screaming matches and so on all because of Azazel Lehne.

Azazel was tearing the town apart in a mix of fire and rage. He manipulated innocents, armed criminals, killed, raped, smuggled drugs, all while hiding in the shadows. Azazel was Topeka's first crime lord and he dwarfed over the city like a giant. Cops like John wanted to take him down and out but Azazel had hardly even left a footprint. There was no connections between the "Yellow Eyed Demon" (his messed up catchphrase and Azazel Lehne but John knew and that was the starting point of the end. That though was a story for another day.

In the booth, as the music blared and the people danced, Sam found himself admiring Gabriel more and more as the night went on and as the alcohol rushed through their veins. First, he noticed his laugh. It was rich but not overwhelming in any sense. It was just right but Sam noticed more of how Gabriel looked when he laughed. His lips tugged the corners of his mouth to reveal his white teeth and his eyes crinkled in only the most flattering of ways. His laugh was like a drug, Sam wanted to hear more and he didn't know why. Sam cracked cheesy jokes, told embarrassing stories and was shocked by how easy it was yet again.

Sam didn't feel very drunk despite his flushed cheeks, the heat nestled in his stomach and the way his words slurred. He didn't feel drunk but was drunk enough to have a blurred sense of reality. Time went by like the snap of ones fingers at some points and time struggled forward, like an old man with a poor back, at others. This is when time flashed by, one moment, he was with Gabriel with a laugh on his lips and the next, Gabriel was replaced with an eerily familiar woman. She had dark hair and darker eyes but the thing that triggered his memory was that dress. It was a tight black dress that flattered her curves, he remembered the night that he had first seen that dress. It was when he hadn't the time to notice, of course, then her voice purred to him.

"Hey there, hot stuff." She said, pursing her lips that were glossed with a fading color. Sam then said something stupid to her for sure but he didn't remember what he said at the moment. There was an exchange between Gabriel and the women that Sam didn't fully make out but before he could even respond, Gabriel had left from the way that he came. Sam frowned and looked to the women.

"Hey, you just made him leave."

"That was kind of the point, Antlers."

"I don't have antlers and I want to talk to Gabriel again."

"What's so great about that guy anyway? He's short and rude." She replied and Sam frowned.

"You're short and bossy and rude."

"And you're acting like a child." She shot back.

"Maybe I am a child?" He challenged and she rolled her eyes.

"Judging by how tall you are, I doubt it."

"Maybe I was born backward like Benjamin Button or maybe I was a scientific experiment that makes me look like this."

"You're stealing the plots of movies and last time I checked, Captain America wasn't a brunette."

"Well he could be in an alternate universe." **(Alex (the writer) smirks)) **

"Highly doubtful but good try."

"Why did you make Gabriel go?" Sam frowned. Ruby then leaned forward and her fingers began to dance along his forearm.

"Because I wanted to be alone with you."

"Whhhhyyyyyyy?"

"Because I like to make an impression, something that you will remember."

"Like what?"

"Like this." She whispered, her warm breath brushing against his ear. Sam looked down at her in his blurred state with a small smile on his lips as she leaned forward just a bit. She leaned forward until the distance between them shrunk from inches to centimeters until finally their lips met. The kiss was- it was really nothing of a kiss. There was no explosion of emotions or tingling of skin instead it was simply a kiss but Sam's state made him feel a foreign warmth as she kissed him, as she moved her lips against his own. It's a shame that it was only a drunk allusion. The kiss ended and Ruby smirked before sliding out of the booth.

"Call me this time." She said with a smirk before strutting outside with the melody of her heels clicking along the floor as she disappeared through the crowd. Sam sat in the booth for a second, probably looking like the biggest dumbass in the world with that content smile on his lips. He then got up, walked to the door and then walked out of the "Road House". He looked both ways, searching for a familiar face. He looked to his right and found that face easily. But- Gabriel's face was paler and darker as though he aged a solid decade. Sam hated seeing him like this, something about the way that Gabriel looked made him want to punch something and he didn't know why. Sam frowned and looked down at him.

"What's wrong? What happened? Gabriel-" he slurred slightly and Gabriel shook his head.

"Let's go home." He said simply. Sam furrowed his brow and shook his head before taking Gabriel by the hand and dragging him to the bench. He sat down on it, looking up at Gabriel. Gabriel at first resisted before signing and sitting down next to Sam. Gabriel chuckled a bit before scooting away from Sam.

"You smell like a tavern on steroids." Sam smiled, that was the Gabriel that he knew.

"I knowwww, I like it. I think I'm going to do this every morning instead of showering." Sam said with a chuckle.

"It's good to know that the tax payers money are in good hands." Gabriel shot and Sam placed a hand on his heart before pretending to fall on his side but accidentally fell onto the ground.

"Ouch, don't you see what you did to me?" Sam said with a pout on his lips while Gabriel laughed at Sam, feeling the mood lighten the more he and Sam talked.

"You deserve it."

"For what?"

"For letting busty Ruby cut me off mid way through my senior prank story."

"SO that's why you hate me right now and why you're all frowney and stuff." Sam said with a smile that screamed "I just discovered something life changing" though it was far from life changing.

"Yes, that's why I was angry with you. Did you know that girl?"

"I knew her a tiny bit and now I know her a lot less." Gabriel furrowed his brow at Sam before standing up. A sober Sam would have noticed that a small sadness, a small tinge of worry, was hiding under Gabriel's smile.

"Alright, it's time for you to go home." He said, holding a hand out to Sam.

"But-"

"No butts mister, you've got a hard days worth of fighting crime tomorrow and you need sleep." Sam paused before taking Gabriel's hand. Gabriel helped Sam back up and then walked toward Sam's car.

"Where are your keys?"

"Right pocket or was it the left?" He asked, furrowing his brow as he pondered why he didn't remember. Gabriel then reached into Sam's pocket and pulled out the keys. He then helped Sam get in the passenger seat, buckling him up before walking to the drivers seat. First he moved up the seat, which took forever.

"HEY, WHY'S IT TAKING TOO LONG?" Sam whined.

"Hey, it's not my fault that your legs are as long as stilts." Sam then huffed.

"You're mean."

"And you're a moose. Remember?" Gabriel asked as he reached to Sam, mimicking his moose antlers. Sam kept his frown on his face for only a second before laughing hysterically.

"I am a Moose and I'm proud." He beamed, pridefully as Gabriel buckled up. Gabriel then nervously slipped the key and turned the ignition on. Sam must have noticed his unease.

"You okay?"

"-Yeah, I'm defiantly fine."

"When's the last time you drove?"

"If you're referring to a tank that's at least triple the size of this car then a few months ago. If you're referring to a normal car than its been at least three years."

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"We'll be fine, kiddo." Gabriel said while rolling his eyes as he pulled out of the spot, heading toward the main street.

"Where do you live?" Gabriel asked before noticing the JPS. He clicked the "Go Home" button and followed the directions to find himself, pulling up to a very nice apartment complex on the northern side of town. He parked the car, unbuckled before getting out of the car. He then went to Sam's side, opened the door and helped him out of the car. Sam laughed a bit as he leaned against Gabriel with his arms wrapped around him meanwhile Gabriel supported Sam by placing one arm around his waist.

"Which one is yours?" He asked, curiously.

"25, I think," Sam giggled as he leaned in closer to Gabriel. The combination of alcohol and the trip had made Sam tired and in the mood for cuddling.

"You think? Well it's better than nothing." Gabriel then began futzing with the keys until he found the right one. He helped Sam inside the building, shutting the gate behind them before walking farther inside. Sam was leaning against Gabriel a lot more than necessary but Gabriel couldn't say that he minded. Sams' face was all but buried in Gabriel's neck.

"You smell funny."

"And you look funny." Gabriel teased back.

"Not like that but in a good way." Sam smiled and nuzzled his nose into Gabriel's neck more. They eventually arrived at room 25, where Gabriel had to juggle Sam as he struggled to unlock the door. Eventually it unlocked with a click and Gabriel adjusted his hold on Sam before walking inside.

It was a mess that Sam didn't seem to notice and that Gabriel didn't care of. You could see the floor; at least, it was better than how Gabriel's room looked when he was in high school. There was a sense of neat meanwhile if you were to really look, you would find that there were cutlers of paper and food throughout it. It actually was like Gabriel's room in a sense, it was an organized mess. Gabriel went inside with Sam all but in his arms. Sam then pointed down the hallway toward the bedroom in hopes of guiding Gabriel. Gabriel took the hint and walked along the hallway that was filled with family pictures from what Gabriel assumed were his grandparents to last year. Gabriel noticed how Sam changed, how he lost his chubby cheeks and grew out his hair. He noticed how with every picture it looked as though the kid had grown a solid inch each year.

Gabriel and Sam traveled down the nostalgic hallway to find the bedroom, which was only slightly neater than the rest of the apartment. It was a simple room with a king sized bed in the center; the headboard was a dark black wood that matched the rest of the apartment. This room unlike the others was painted a dark red. Gabriel then placed Sam on the bed, helped him take off his shoes and then pushed him onto the covers.

"Time to go to bed, kiddo."

"But I'm not tired."

"Yes, you are." Gabriel assured him.

"But I'm not. See?" he then got up and did five jumping jacks just to prove Gabriel wrong. Gabriel laughed and then ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright there, killer. We're gonna make a deal." Gabriel patted him on the shoulder.

"What kind of deal? ARE YOU GOING TO TRY AND EAT MY SOUL?!" Gabriel laughed.

"If I was going to eat your soul then I would have done it already." Sam smiled.

"Then what's the deal?"

"Whoever wins rock, paper, scissors, gets to decide what we do." Gabriel smirked and Sam beamed.

"I'm the bestest player of rock, paper, scissors! You're going down."

"Bring it on, kiddo." Sam then sat up, furrowed his brow in concentration as he formed a fist in his right hand that rested in his left palm. Gabriel did the same but looked far less concerned.

"Rock, paper, scissors and SHOOT!" They said at the same time, shaking their fist before drawing. Sam drew paper meanwhile Gabriel drew scissorces. Gabriel smirked and laughed.

"I win now go to sleep." Sam merely pouted and shook his head.

"But I don't want to."

"But you've got to cause I won."

"But-"

"No buts mister." Sam then frowned and reached forward, wrapping his arms around Gabriel, pulling him back so Gabriel's back was against Sam's chest.

"Fine but stay with me." Gabriel would like to say that he pushed away from Sam because of his moral code but he didn't instead he enjoyed Sam's arms around him, deciding that he enjoyed being close to the moose.

"I don't think that that's a good idea."

"It is thoughhhh." Sam whined, his warm breath on the back of Gabriel's neck. Gabriel blushed, biting his lip, he didn't want to go. Would it be so wrong if he stayed?

"Fine, okay. I'll stay but you need to sleep." Sam nodded.

"You're tiny." He mused softly as he stared at the back of Gabriel's head as though it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

"Yeah, I know. Okay, I'm going to sleep and so are you." Gabriel then nuzzled against the pillow and shut his eyes. Sam just stared at Gabriel for a bit before shutting his eyes as well. Eventually they were both captured by sleep and were blissfully unaware of the events that would occur on the other side of town.

The Master watches as his pieces move into place, one by one, they went and did exactly what he asked. His right hand woman stands by his side and laughs with him. Houses burn, people die, thieves rule the night. To anyone it would seem like the eve of the apocalypse. Master stands and watches as his pawns burn the city of Topeka only to spite his former pupil, who had decided that he wanted for the city for his own. The sides have been chosen; the masters have studied their tactics and were just waiting for one to act. The master in his prime white suit with his blonde hair and blue eyes smirks at his pawns before moving one forward. With this simple pawn, with this string of crimes, the Master in white declared war. On the other end of the board, the master in black calculates his moves and ponders his choice. He went through every possible action and reaction as the Master in White burned the town. It was all a game to them and what was the prize of a victory; Wealth, power, and a city under your footstep. The masters were waging a war and the civilians were caught in no man's land. A war between crime and more crime, a game between men with Gods egos, and I wonder where a Trickster lies on their chessboard of violence.


	9. Authors note

Hi everyone! I'm so so so sorry for being so late on the chapter and not even giving you one. I'm working on the latest addition to my Trickster story but it's not ready yet because I am currently on vacation. I will get it to you as soon as possible, which should be sometime next week. I'm so sorry, please don't hate me! I'll get the chapter to you ASAP once I've got some time to give you an awesome chapter! Thank you again for all your support, I really didn't expect any of this when I first published this story. I hate to disappoint you but I promise that it won't happen again.  
With much love, Alex


End file.
